The Drifter
by WhispertheWolf
Summary: Hours before the final battle, Piper stops to share with the rest of the team her past adventures with Aerrow and Radarr. What was Aerrow's past and reasons, and how will they affect the end result of the war? Written before Season 2.
1. Prologue: Tell Us the Story

Okay. This is my first fanfiction! Yeah! After coming here for months, I finally registered, pushed into it by that stupid plot bunny who keeps hitting me in the head! Here's the first result.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks.

* * *

Storm Hawks-The Drifter

By WhispertheWolf

Prologue: Tell Us the Story

**The Storm Hawks all sat at the round table on the bridge. Aerrow smiled at his team. The final plan was set. Aerrow, Radarr, Piper, Finn, and Junko would join the other Sky Knight squadrons in a frontal assault while the carriers, including Stork and the **_**Condor**_**, would bring up the rear of the attack. With his team covering them, Aerrow and Radarr will break into the Cyclonian palace, stop Master Cyclonis's plan, and, with the help of other Sky Knights, Aerrow will stop Master Cyclonis once and for all.**

**The team was not as enthusiastic as usual. All of them worried about the final part of the plan. It was true there would be at least four other Sky Knights there to help him, but it would still be hard for them to watch Aerrow leave for the fight of his life. Even though they didn't voice it, the nagging fear was there in the back of their heads: what if he didn't come back? And what of Radarr? He will be there, too, even if he doesn't join the final battle. What if the little guy is injured by a stray shot or something?**

**For most of the team, the fear was easy to ignore. They'd been in so many dangerous situations that it didn't seem possible for one of them not to make it out this time as well. Radarr always had a knack for avoiding trouble, anyways. And Aerrow? Well, he's Aerrow. Every single one of his teammates will swear up and down that there was nothing he couldn't do. These thoughts eased most of their worry, but it was still there.**

**Aerrow knew they were worried. The truth was he that he was a bit nervous himself. But he refused to let this show. Keeping his smile perky and confident, he said, "Well, guess we better get ready. Stork, head to the outskirts of Cyclonia. That's where we'll meet the other squadrons." He stood up. "I think I'll go prepare, and I suggest you guys do the same. Come on, Radarr." With a little chirp of agreement, Radarr leaped and landed neatly on Aerrow's shoulder as he walked toward the door.**

**Piper looked uncertain at first, but then she called after him. "Aerrow . . ."**

**Aerrow stopped and turned around. "Hmm?"**

**Piper started playing with he fingers and seemed to take an unusual interest in the tabletop's design. "Are you . . . Are you sure about this?"**

**Aerrow came to stand next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "This is why we're here, isn't it? To protect people." He looked around at his team. "And this is how we can protect them from Cyclonia forevermore," he added. Looking down at Piper again, he smiled. "Don't worry. We'll be fine, won't we Radarr?"**

**Up until this point Radarr had been looking doubtful and shaking his head at Aerrow's every word, much the team's discouragement, but the moment Aerrow looked at him, Radarr nodded in agreement. Whether it was for loyalty to a friend, obedience, or whether he really felt his confidence grow with Aerrow's reassurance, the rest of the team couldn't be sure.**

**Aerrow gave Piper's shoulder a squeeze before he left. For some reason, that simple action comforted Piper more than any words.**

**For a few moments, the team sat in silence, taking it all in. Finally Piper said, "I'm glad it's come to this."**

**The team looked startled. "What?" Finn asked. "You're glad we could possibly lose Aerrow?"**

"**Of course not!" she countered. "I'm just glad Aerrow is finally going to give the world he's wanted the world to have for so long now."**

"**A fight?" Junko asked in confusion.**

"**Peace," Piper answered. "Think about it. The rogues are done. They've all chosen sides. Monsters, for the most part, are not bothering anyone. And once Cyclonia's out of the way, Atmos is looking at a long period of peace. It's everything we've ever fought for ever since we were Storm Hawks. It's all Aerrow's ever fought for since he was old enough to understand it."**

"**It's not going to be complete peace," Stork grumbled. "There's always mindworms. And I don't care what **_**you**_** say," he added, pointing a finger at Piper. "There's always, always going to be monsters causing mayhem. Even in your so-called 'time of peace', we'll all be doomed."**

**Piper smiled. "Of course, Stork."**

"**Whoa, whoa," said Finn. "What do you mean 'since he was old enough to understand'? Not when he was a little kid?"**

**Piper looked thoughtful. "Most of his life, actually."**

"**How?"**

"**Don't you remember how he was living when we met?"**

"**What, when I met you and Aerrow, or when you met and Aerrow?"**

"**What do you think?"**

"**Of course I remember how Aerrow was when we met! He was the same guy he is now."**

"**Then you obviously don't remember much."**

"**Oh, oh, tell the story!" Junko begged. "I love stories!"**

"**I'm not sure," Piper told them with hesitance. "I mean, it **_**is**_** Aerrow's story."**

"**I'm sure he won't mind," Stork replied.**

**Everyone was looking at Piper expectantly, even Stork much to everyone's surprise. "Well," Piper said, "I guess it's kind of my story too, so . . . I'll tell you."**

**So the Storm Hawks leaned closer, their ears open as Piper told how she met a strange boy who would later change her life for the better.**

* * *

What do you think? Yeah? Nah? Continue? Stop? Please review. Or keep reading. Or both!


	2. Chapter 1: The Story Begins

First chapter! Hope you're interested!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Story Begins

Piper ran up the hill as fast as she could. There was nothing more she loved than a good jog along the hills behind her village, especially if it meant some time away from her father. She charged toward the cliffs. Maybe she'd find some crystal shards today, or maybe, just maybe, she's find a whole crystal! Oh, how she longed for such a find!

She reached the cliff and sat down, panting. First rest, then search. That's how she would spend her afternoon.

At least, that's how she _thought _she'd spend her afternoon.

After resting she started scanning the cliff, looking for a shiny hole or some other clue of a crystal, when a movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She peered up at the top of the cliff to her left where she thought she saw it. She caught her breath. In the glare of the sun, she could see someone's silhouette sitting at the edge of the cliff. Then it was gone.

Piper blinked and looked a second time. Had she just imagined it, or was someone up there? If there was, had they seen her?

She walked along the cliff in the other direction for awhile to a place where it wasn't so high or steep. Then she climbed. If someone is or had been watching her, she wanted to know.

Now at the top of the cliff, she walked back the way she came, refusing to look down at the ever-growing height of the cliff. _One false move and . . . No_, she scolded herself. _Don't think that way! You're fine. Just don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look . . ._

She looked down. For one horrifying second, she looked down. As soon as she saw the falling distance, she backed away, only to find that this large rock formation was very narrow at the top. Heart pounding, she stood there trembling, wishing that she hadn't been stupid enough to look.

Then there was a voice. "Pretty scary-looking if you think about it, isn't it?"

Piper screamed, her heart beating a mile a minute. In her panic attack, she lost her balance and felt herself hanging in mid-air. Then a hand grasped her arm and pulled her back up. "Careful there," she heard the voice tell her. "We don't want you falling off."

Then Piper realized she was gasping and trembling at the top of the cliff in the arms of a stranger, a boy about her age. Almost immediately she felt resentment. Careful?! This stranger, whoever it was, had startled her! She pushed the stranger to the ground in front of her. "Don't do that!" she shouted at him.

Now that she could see the boy clearly, her anger faded to curiosity. He was lanky and lean, yet she could see he was far from being without strength. His clothes were nothing but tattered rags, and he went barefoot. His unruly hair was so red, it was startling, and his eyes glowed an emerald green. There was a brightness to them, a certain determined spark. Though far from soft, they had a kind look about them.

Now the red-haired, green-eyed boy flashed her a lope-sided smile and said, "Sorry. I figured you knew I was there." He stood and did his best to dust off his already grungy clothes.

Then Piper heard growling. Whipping around, she saw a little furry creature. The creature was almost monkey-like in body build, but it had a bushy tail and a rabbit-like head. Surprisingly, it was clothed, its garments much like the boy's. It looked as if it could have stood on two legs, but now it crouched on all fours with its ears laid flat, growling at Piper. Piper had to admit that it was rather intimidating, and she took a step back.

The boy laughed. "Leave her be, Radarr. She didn't mean any harm."

The creature obeyed the boy's command. He walked toward him, not forgetting to glare at Piper as he walked past her. Once he reached him, he stood up on his hind legs, revealing that he was about half the children's height, an easy stature for the boy to reach down and scratch behind his ears.

Piper was amazed. Forgetting her anger and fear completely, she asked, "Who are you? I don't believe I've seen you around here before."

The boy smiled. "I'm Aerrow," he told her, holding out his hand to shake. Despite what Piper's father had told her about strangers, Piper took his hand. This stranger was only about her age, anyway. "And you are . . ?" Aerrow questioned.

Piper realized she hadn't given her name. "Name's Piper," she answered.

Aerrow nodded. "And this," he gestured toward the furry, blue creature, "is Radarr."

Radarr chirped his own little greeting. "Oh," Piper said, reaching out to give him a pat on the head, "is he your pet?"

At this, the malice returned to Radarr's eyes and he snapped at Piper's hand. Piper gasped and drew her hand back while Aerrow's hand flew in front of Radarr to protect her from him. "Friend," Aerrow corrected. "He's my friend, not my pet."

Piper nodded, not quite sure if she really liked Radarr.

"So," Aerrow began the conversation, "what are you doing way up here by yourself?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Piper answered.

"I'm not here alone." Aerrow smiled. "I've got Radarr."

"Of course." She studied him again. "You new here?"

Aerrow grinned again. "I haven't been here that long, that's for sure."

"How old are you?"

Aerrow tilted his head to the side, reminding Piper of a confused puppy. "Do you always ask strangers so many questions?" He gave Piper just enough time to start feeling embarrassed before he asked, "What's the date?"

Piper was taken aback by the question. Didn't he know what day it was? Then it struck her that he must be joking. She started to laugh, but her laughter died in her throat as his expression told her he was dead serious. "August 14," she answered. "Why?"

Aerrow thought a moment. "August 14," he repeated. "That means I'm eleven years old." Piper just stared at him blankly. "You asked how old I was. I was born in June, so I'm eleven."

* * *

"**Yeah," Finn interrupted. "Isn't it June 23?"**

"**Shush," Junko told him, putting his finger to his lips. "I want to hear the story."**

**Piper cleared her throat. "Anyway . . ."**

* * *

"Right," Piper answered. Her mind was still on, _How could he not know the date?_

* * *

"**Yeah, how could . . ."**

"**Finn!" Stork scolded.**

* * *

Out loud Piper said her only other thought: "You're my age, then." Then she added, "What are you doing way up here?"

"Why don't I show you?" Aerrow answered. Here he turned and walked back toward the point of the cliff where Piper had first seen his silhouette. Radarr trotted along happily beside his boy. Piper followed.

They reached the tip of the drop-off. Piper's eyes widened in amazement. "Why," she said, "it's beautiful!"

From their height they could see for miles on end, every hill off in the distance rolling. For miles they went until they were no more; that was the edge of Terra where it dropped off into the Wastelands. Just below them, the valley was clothed in a beautiful coat of green grass with scattered trees, the same trees that darkened the surrounding hills. And in the center of the valley was a large lake, calm and placid, reflecting the blue curtain of sky above it and sparkling in the rays of sunlight.

Aerrow's gaze was thoughtful as he sat down at the edge of the cliff. He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in heavily. "It is beautiful, isn't it?" he said when he opened his eyes again. "It's our own little spot. We found it last time we were here. Sometimes I come here just to sit for awhile and clear my thoughts." He stroked Radarr as he said, "We can spend hours up here, just taking it in."

Piper looked around at the dizzying falling distance. "Don't you ever get scared that, you know, you're going to fall?"

Aerrow turned around and grinned mischievously. "Do you?"

"No!" Piper said quickly, though she was really feeling uneasy up here.

Aerrow looked back at the view. "I'm not afraid," he said. "I'm careful, but I'm not afraid. Heights never scared me. The higher I go, the happier I am." He looked up at the clouds. "I think I'd be perfectly at home in the sky."

"Until you fall," Piper reminded him.

"No, I think I'd enjoy that, too." Then he added jokingly, "But I don't think I'd like the landing much." His eyes were on the valley. "Hey," he asked her, "want to go for a swim?"

"You mean," Piper asked, "in the lake down there?"

"Yeah," Aerrow answered. To Piper's astonishment, he started climbing down the side of the cliff right there! "Aerrow!" Piper called. "What are you doing?"

Aerrow looked up, seeming a bit confused. "Climbing down," he replied.

Piper couldn't believe he was that good of a rock climber. She knew for a fact she couldn't follow him. Seeming to realize this, Aerrow scrambled back to the top. "I guess we could take the long way today," he said. He started walking back down the way they had come. Piper followed.

Once they had gotten down the way Piper had come up, Aerrow turned toward the valley. "Let's go!" he said, starting on his way with Radarr at his side. Piper was a little unsure at first. Should she follow him, or should she go home now?

Aerrow turned around and looked at her. "You coming?"

Those green eyes were watching her again. They were kind and caring eyes, even if they were a bit wild. And there was a hint of something else behind them, dimmer than everything else. It wasn't sadness exactly, but perhaps . . . perhaps a loneliness. Considering everything, it would be pretty stupid of her to trust him, but it was hard not to trust this boy, despite his appearance and situation. There was just something about his gentle nature that reassured her, something that told her he not only didn't mean her harm but wanted her company . . . no, _needed _her company. She followed.

On their walk, Piper, having always been a chatty one who loved to pry, was surprisingly silent. There were so many things coming to mind now that she wished to ask her new friend. Where did he live? Where were his folks? When had he been here before? Would he be coming to school with her soon? But she was scared of what the answers might be, scared of how they would make Aerrow feel. Surely his appearance spoke of one thing: however he was living, he could be living better.

They reached the lake at last. Aerrow smiled. "Looks fun!" He reached and pulled his shirt off.

Piper didn't like the sight. Not that there was anything wrong with seeing a boy without his shirt on. It was only then she really saw just how right her guess had been, her guess that Aerrow was not living as well he should. Underneath those rags of clothing, she could almost count his ribs. He didn't look unhealthy, really, but just . . . starved. She wondered how many nights he had gone to bed hungry.

Aerrow's condition obviously wasn't slowing him down. He found a large boulder at the water's edge and dived into the lake gleefully. He came up bursting for air. "Come on!" he called to her as a Radarr, without his clothes, leaped in after him. "The water's great!"

It did look inviting. Not giving herself a chance to think of how mad her father will be when she gets home, Piper threw off her shoes and joined them in the lake. She'd never had so much fun! For awhile, they just swam around, tackling each other and splashing. Even Radarr was enjoying the fun with Piper. In fact, by the time the three of them started playing Marco Polo, Piper had become quite fond of the little guy.

They began to tire and the laughter and excitement began to die. They just floated on there backs on top of the water, enjoying themselves, before finally clamoring out onto the shore. Radarr gave his fur a good shake and went to put his clothes back on. Piper giggled to see an animal be so shy about his appearance. Meanwhile, she lay on her back in the grass next to Aerrow, who was on his side with his head propped in his hand. They talked about random things, like what they were going to do next time, how birds fly, that sort of thing. At one point, Piper asked what kind of animal Radarr was. Aerrow admitted that he really didn't know.

Silence came as they relaxed. Aerrow sat up. "Wow," he said, "look at that sunset."

"Sunset!" Piper gasped. "Oh, no! I'm in so much trouble! I've got to go!" She ran to get her shoes, quickly slipping them on her feet. "Darn, my clothes are still damp! Dad's going to kill me!"

She glanced at Aerrow. He seemed a little melancholy now. Piper was disappointed to be leaving, too. She really enjoyed this. "Maybe I can see you tomorrow," she said. "Where can I find you?"

Aerrow shrugged. "I don't really know. I'll be around, though. I'll probably run into you."

This wasn't very satisfactory for Piper, but she realized it would have to do. "See you around!" she called as she ran home.

Aerrow looked after her longingly. "See you," he whispered after her. Radarr curled up next to him. Aerrow stroked his damp fur. "What do you know, buddy," he said to him. "Looks like we finally found a friend."

* * *

"**That's sad," Junko said. "Aerrow and Radarr didn't have any friends."**

"**So wait, wait, wait," Finn said. "Your telling us Aerrow was, like, a hobo?"**

"**No," Piper said. "More of . . . a drifter."**

"**The difference being?"**

"**Hobo sounds critical."**

**Stork grunted. "Same thing."**

**There was a stunned silence, finally broken by Finn with an amazed, "Dude."**

"**Well," Stork grumbled at Piper, "it looks like you have more to tell. Go ahead and spit it out."**

**And so Piper continued her story.**

* * *

Good, bad, stop? Review to let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 2: Needed

Chapter 2: Needed

Wow! I was prepared for the worse, but in just a few hours, I was having lots of good reviews begging for more, and about half of those reviewers putting this story on their Alerts and/or Favorites. I must have done something right. So I've continued.

In fact, the reviews were so good, I'm a little worried that no one's willing to give me any constructive criticism, though just for my happiness, I'm telling myself no one _has _any criticism. But if you do, go ahead and tell me. Nicely.

And about Aerrow's birth date. It doesn't mean anything. It was a random date I pulled out of my head.

Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks.

* * *

Chapter 2: Needed

Piper did her best to sneak in the front door. Darkness had settled over the Terra by now. She figured if she could just make it to her room and throw on some dry clothes, her father would never guess she had been out so late to go for a swim. So, thinking that she really needed to pry her stuck-fast window open for nights like this, she closed the door behind her and began to tip-toe toward her room. He father, Thatcher, was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper and seeming not to notice her. She had almost made it out the living room when she heard her father say, "And where do you think _you're _going, young lady?"

Piper turned around. "Sorry, Dad," she said. "I lost track of the time."

"I'll say," Thatcher answered. "I told you to be home by dinner. That was _hours _ago. Surely the sunset would have been a warning that you were late."

"It was," she answered.

"Then how come you didn't rush home?"

"I did!" Piper exclaimed, her frustration rising. "I was playing in the hills, that's all, so it took awhile to get back!"

"What were you doing in the hills?"

"Why do you have to know everything about where I've been?!" Piper challenged.

Thatcher stood up. "Now I don't want to here that kind of talk, young lady. You'll answer my question, and you'll also tell me why your clothes are wet."

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Piper insisted. "I can go where I want to for my reasons!"

"Young lady . . ." Thatcher warned in a testy voice.

"I have a name!" Piper cried, tears of frustration coming forth. She stomped off to her room. But before she entered, she looked back at him, her voice crackling in sobs she refused to let loose. "Mom would have treated me better!" She slammed the door shut before a red-faced Thatcher could reply.

Piper cried softly on her pillow and clutched at her crystal necklace, thinking back to when her relationship with her father had become a problem. When she was younger, it was alright. Thatcher was always working and didn't have much to do with her, which she preferred. He started acting like this when her mother had passed away a couple years ago. Ever since then, he'd been unhappy, and when he was unhappy, he always had to be angry with someone; there had to be someone to blame. Being as there was no one else, that someone was Piper. It becomes even worse on the nights he stopped for a drink, but luckily those nights are few and far between.

* * *

**Finn interrupted again. "What's this got to do with Aerrow?"**

"**Well," Piper answered, "it's the reason that we . . . Oh, well, you'll see. Now quite interrupting!"**

"**But . . ."**

**Stork glared at him and Junko said, "Shush."**

* * *

The next day was a school day, and Piper had to deal with another day of pre-teen drama, which, though not as intense as teen drama, can be a bit aggravating.

By the end of the day, Piper hated her name. Whenever she heard it, it was never all good. Her father never said it unless she _really _pushed his buttons. The teachers said it in praise to her for being their star student. But praise from the teachers only meant scorn from her peers, who all hated the perfect kid who was nothing more than a perfect brainiac! Her few friends, of which none were very loyal or tolerant of her, hardly every greeted her with, "Hey, Piper." It was always just, "Hey." With these thoughts going through her head, she tried to think of one person who said her name to her benefit, but no one came to mind.

That is, until she walked past Mr. Baker's shop.

At first, she stopped and stared when she heard Mr. Baker's irritated outburst. That wasn't unusual. Mr. Baker was a very irritable man. Even so, her curiosity led her to stop and listen to see who he was talking to. "I don't need a sticky-fingered vagabond kid like you hanging around . . ." His voice died. Whoever was there with him was now speaking. "Oh, fine!" Mr. Baker said at last. "You can start with the porch. And get that _thing _out of here!" Piper then saw the shop's door open and Mr. Baker's boot kicking Radarr out onto the porch. Then Aerrow was shoved out the door after him, broom in hand.

Despite the rough scene, Piper couldn't have been happier to see her new friend. Here was someone who she knew appreciated her and would say her name in a meaningful way and without consequence. Radarr, too, was a pleasant sight. And as she approached the shop, she knew that they would be just has happy to see her as she would to see them. "Hey, Aerrow! Radarr!" Piper called.

Radarr chirped in a delighted greeting. Aerrow gave the broom one stroke before he seemed to register that someone had spoken to him. He turned and smiled at Piper while leaning on his broom. "Hey, Piper," he greeted her.

Piper took the steps up the porch to stand beside him. "What are you doing here with a broom?"

Aerrow smiled proudly. "It's our new job," he answered. "We clean up the shop and get 10 coins a task."

"Why'd you get a job at Mr. Baker's shop? He's not the friendliest guy around, you know."

"Yeah, I found that out." He was sweeping now while he was talking. Piper took a seat on the rail so she wouldn't be in his way. "But he gave us a job, didn't he? At least, he gave _me_ a job, maybe not Radarr. But that's still more than what everyone else can say."

"What do mean?" Piper asked in confusion. "Surely someone else at least offered to try you."

"We went to a couple people this morning," Aerrow said. "Some said no right away. Something about me they didn't like, I guess. Although I'm sure a few didn't like Radarr. Others listened but refuse. The last few just didn't need a worker. Or at least, that's what they said." He paused a moment to sweep a pile of dust off the porch before he continued. "We almost got a job at the butcher's before _somebody_," he shot a glare in Radarr's direction, "decided to make a free meal out of a plump chicken for sale." Seeing Aerrow's glare, Radarr, who had been helping him sweep the porch with his tail, seemed to shrink to the ground. Giving a soft, guilty whimper, he slunk away from the children. "I convinced Mr. Baker to hire me because is shop _really_ needs it!" Aerrow added with a hint of amusement.

Piper knew what he meant. Mr. Baker's shop was _always_ filthy. A lot of shoppers are going to really appreciate Aerrow's and Radarr's work.

Looking at Radarr, Piper wasn't surprised by his actions. Like Aerrow, he was normally lean, starved creature, every inch of his meat being muscle the two needed to get along. Today, though, she could see his belly was almost bulging.

But the same couldn't be said for Aerrow. She reached into her pocket and pulled out an apple she had saved from her lunch. For some reason, she hadn't been hungry enough to eat it. Maybe Aerrow would appreciate it. But how could she give it to him without embarrassing him?

She thought a moment, and then said, "Speaking of you food, you hungry?"

Aerrow stopped almost immediately and looked at her holding the apple. Though he tried to act casual, she could see him eyeing it. Rather than answering her question, however, he asked, "Why?"

"Well," she answered, "I wondered if you might be hungry. I didn't want the apple so rather than letting it go to waste . . ."

Aerrow reached to take the apple. Rolling it in his palm, he asked, "You sure you don't want it?"

"Yeah," she answered. "I'm not hungry."

Aerrow wouldn't meet her eyes, but she could tell he was pleased. "Well, uh . . . thanks." He set the broom down a moment and popped himself up onto the rail beside her, taking a bite out of the apple. He chewed slowly, as if savoring the taste of it, but as soon as he swallowed, another chunk of the apple was missing.

Piper started kicking her feet, wishing to ask Aerrow something but not willing to put him in a situation to answer.

Aerrow glanced in her direction. "You want to know why I need a job," he guessed. Piper gasped. Could he be a mind reader or something? She glanced his way. Aerrow's voice had taken almost a sad note. She wondered if he was willing to feed her curiosity or if he was too pained or embarrassed to tell.

Aerrow took a breath before he said, "I don't . . . I don't really have any parents. Radarr and I have been living on our own for some time now. I don't like to steal so I need a job to pay for things." Piper was painfully aware that Aerrow said _things_, not _food_, but she knew that's what he meant.

A proud, determined spark was now gleaming in Aerrow's eyes. "But we're doing fine," he insisted. "It's actually pretty easy living this way." Piper wasn't sure _easy _is the word she would use, but she listened. "They call us homeless, but we have homes. They just change a lot but just because it's not a house doesn't mean it's not a home. You tend to realize the world offers a lot if you appreciate it. I'm not unhappy."

Piper now wanted to know Aerrow's reason for being an orphan, but she didn't dare ask. She could tell it was hard enough for him to admit his hardness in life. It was comfort to her conscience, though, to know that Aerrow's last sentence was true, as far as she could see. He did seem, for the most part, a very happy, care-free boy.

Mr. Baker's head poked out the door. "Hey!" he called. "I'm paying you to work, not chat!" Aerrow looked around sheepishly before jumping off the rail and picking up the broom again. "Stupid gypsies," Piper heard Mr. Baker grumble. "And you!" He was pointing at Piper now. "You get lost and leave him to do his work!" He slammed the door shut in front of them.

Aerrow glared at the closed door. "Perhaps I should leave," Piper suggested, "before I get you into trouble."

"Probably," Aerrow answered. "Maybe we can stop by your place when we're finished here."

Piper thought about what Thatcher would say about that. "No," she said. "That's probably not a good idea." Then she got a better idea. "I like to spend time at the cliffs. Maybe after you're done here, you can meet me there."

"Alright," Aerrow agreed. "See you later."

* * *

Piper had spent her time searching the cliff. Today was a good day, it seemed. After hours of searching, she had finally found something. It was a small deposit of blue crystal dust. This was what she was studying when she was tackled by something very furry.

It took a moment for Piper to realize that it was a game and not an attack. She didn't realize it until she was able to see the creature. "Radarr!" she cried in irritation. Hearing her annoyance, Radarr leaped off but it was obvious that he was very amused. Piper stood up. "You're not getting away with that!" She lunged at Radarr playfully, only to watch Radarr scamper away. He let her chase him for about ten seconds before he took refuge behind the leg of a very amused Aerrow.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" he asked her with a mischievous grin.

"Like you?" Piper asked. Then she lunged at Aerrow, who ran in response, causing Radarr to scamper away for fear of being stepped on. It was clear that Aerrow was faster, but he allowed Piper to capture him, only to quickly overpower her.

"Pinned you!" Aerrow laughed at her.

"Hey!" Piper struggled as he held her down. "Not fair!" She somehow was able to free one arm enough that she could reach up and brush his stomach. Much to her delight, Aerrow was very ticklish. Once she found his weakness, he was easy to subdue.

"He-he! No!" Aerrow gasped in his laughing fit. "Stop! Please stop! Ha-ha!"

* * *

"**Good," Finn interrupted. "Now I know what to do when Aerrow's bothering me again."**

"**You're probably even more ticklish than he is," Stork reminded him from where he now stood at the controls, driving the ship.**

"**Don't you dare tell him I told you that," Piper demanded of them. "Now . . ."**

* * *

Once Piper had taken pity on him and let him catch his breath, he grinned and asked, "So what's so interesting about these cliffs for you?"

"Let me show you," she answered. She pulled him over to the side of the cliff where she had been sitting before Radarr jumped her. "Crystal dust! That could be proof this whole cliff could be mined of dozens of crystals!"

"Crystals, aye?" Aerrow responded.

"Yeah," Piper said. "I know it's kind of weird, but I've always been very interested in crystals. At least," she added, "many people _think_ it's weird." She looked at Aerrow to see him studying her necklace. "Do you?"

Aerrow's gaze traveled up to her eyes. "Yeah, it is kind of weird," Aerrow said honestly. But just when Piper was starting to feel downcast, he added, "But cool! Very cool!"

Piper smiled at him weakly. "You're the only one who thinks so, then." She held her hand to her necklace. "My mother gave me this necklace from a crystal she found on this very cliff. It's all I have left of her," she added sadly. She looked at the top of the cliff toward "Aerrow's special spot". "I always feel like I'm closer to her here."

"What about your father?" Aerrow asked.

"Oh, _him_," Piper grunted in annoyance. "_He _doesn't care about me. He only cares about _work_."

"He's probably just sad," Aerrow reasoned.

Piper sighed. "I know," she answered, looking down at her feet. "But that doesn't me he has to take it out on _me_."

Piper felt Aerrow's hand on her shoulder. He gave her a soft squeeze of sympathy, a gesture that meant more to her than any words. She didn't know what had made her open up to him, but she was glad she did. She was glad someone cared.

After awhile, they realized it was getting late and Piper had better head home. She said good-bye to Aerrow and Radarr and was on her way back to the village when she heard Aerrow call after her. "Hey, Piper!" She turned around. "Thank you," Aerrow said. Piper smiled. It seemed he needed her as much as she needed him.

* * *

"**So that's where the necklace came from," Junko commented.**

"**How sweet," Finn said, leering. "Piper and Aerrow sittin' in a tree . . ."**

"**Finn!" Piper growled. "It was **_**friendly**_** comfort."**

"**Sure . . ."**

"**How did Aerrow become a Sky Knight then?" Stork asked, not taking his eyes off the sky as he drove.**

**Piper smiled. She obviously had their attention if even Stork was interested.**

**

* * *

**I've put a poll up on my profile. This would be perfect as just leaving Piper and Aerrow to have a best friend relationship, but this has pairing potential. So vote yes or no for a Piper/Aerrow pairing. Seeing as I won't need the poll results until much later, none of you registered folks have _any_ excuse not to vote!

And let me know if this chapter is too long, and anything else you'd like tell me, good or bad. You know, with that wonderful little button to the bottom left of the screen labeled "Go" beside "Submit Review". Please?


	4. Chapter 3: The Dream

I just got back from the barn after some hard riding, so I'm tired and a little brain dead. (At least I know my horse can really jump!) Luckily I had written down some notes early, so I had that to work with. See what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Dream

Every day now after school, Piper would go to meet Aerrow and Radarr at Mr. Baker's shop, always remembering to have at least a little snack for them. Aerrow and Radarr would be finishing up their chores, having started not long after the school day began. They'd stop to eat before anything else. Piper's snacks, along with whatever Aerrow was buying with the money he made, seemed to put a little bit of meat on their ribs.

After eating, the three of them would head for the hills to enjoy themselves. Those were some of the most fun, carefree days Piper had ever experienced! They'd swim, climb trees, go on adventures, or perhaps just lie in the sun and do nothing. Much to Piper's delight, Aerrow and Radarr were even tolerated Piper's crystal expeditions. In fact, they even seemed to enjoy them, although Piper was sure Radarr delighted in it because he could find all the best lizards to chase all over the cliff. Another thing Piper really liked was drawing. Sometimes she'd bring her sketchbook and draw whatever came to mind, or maybe find something she could observe as a model for a still life. Aerrow would watch her patiently, having nothing but compliments for her work.

Piper's school friends began to notice Piper's daily disappearances. And to make things even stranger, Piper seemed happier than usual. Something was going on, they knew, but most contented themselves for the moment to know that whatever it was happened for the better.

Thatcher was less than amused by Piper's disappearances. He didn't link them to her new blissfulness. He just knew she wasn't staying within the village often enough for his approval.

"Where have you been all day, young lady?" he asked her one afternoon.

"What does it matter to you?" Piper retorted. "You never pay attention to me anyway."

"I don't want you getting into trouble . . ." Thatcher began.

"I'm _not_ getting into trouble!" Piper insisted. She left the room after that. She knew she shouldn't have responded so tartly to his first question, but she was just so _annoyed_.

Little did she know her father not only did not forget, but somewhere in the back of his head, he wouldn't let it rest.

* * *

During this time, Piper and Aerrow came to know a lot about each other. They'd share everything. Yet there was still something they both avoided: Aerrow's shadowy past. As much as Piper wanted to know, she had decided long ago she was going to let him tell her in his own time. That time hadn't come yet.

But even though Aerrow didn't talk about his past, he wasn't shy about the future. That was one of the many things Piper loved about talking with him. He didn't dwell on the past or let reality strangle his dreams.

It was one of those days when they were both tired and just decided to lay in the grass and watch the clouds. Radarr, still boundless with energy, was off a distance chasing grasshoppers, leaving Piper and Aerrow by themselves.

"Oh look!" Piper exclaimed, pointing at one of the clouds. "That one's a Wallabeast. You can see its three horns. There's a Torka Beast. And look, a wurlygig!"

"They all look like sheep to me," Aerrow admitted, squinting to try and see the clouds the way Piper saw them.

"What about that one?" Piper asked, pointing to a thin, elongated cloud with a point on it. "What's that one look like to you? It's not fat enough to be a sheep."

Aerrow squinted again before his face lit up with a large smile. "It's a sword."

"A sword?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. Look again. Maybe you can see the Sky Knight who bares it."

Piper studied the cloud. "I can see his hand," she answered. "He's grasping the hilt." At that moment, the cloud floated in front of the sun, causing its light to travel through the cloud's wispy depths on its way down to Atmos. It made the cloud seem to glow. Piper smiled. "And he just ignited it with yellow striker crystal."

"Why a yellow striker crystal?" Aerrow asked.

"Striker crystals are what Sky Knights normally use, and the light's yellow," she answered. Then she asked, "Why a sword?"

Aerrow sat up and gave her a small, thoughtful grin. Piper knew that look. It meant he was going to tell her something significant. "One day," Aerrow said, "I'm going to wield a sword like that."

Piper sat up so that she was eye-level with him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Aerrow said, "one day, I'll be a Sky Knight."

This concerned Piper. "Aerrow, do have any idea how hard that will be?" _Especially for you, _she thought silently.

"I know," Aerrow said. "I know it'll be hard and a lot of work. But I have to try."

"Why?" Piper questioned.

His smile faded and he looked very solemn. His eyes no longer reflected the idols of a young boy. Now they seemed to belong to someone much older than him. "Piper," he began, as though it were hard for him to explain, "I've seen many things on my travels and . . ." He paused, his hand running through his hair. "Many of them . . . many them I never want to see again. I couldn't do anything about it, either." He turned his eyes on the cloud again. "But Sky Knights, they have that ability. They don't have to turn the other way. They can help people." He looked back at Piper. "And that's what I want to do."

Piper knew, as soon as he told her this, that if anyone could accomplish that dream from this starting point, it was Aerrow. She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "And you will," she promised. "I'm sure of it."

* * *

"**So we got **_**why**_**," Finn said, "but I'm not seeing a **_**how**_**."**

"**You know, Finn," Piper rebuked, "practicing a **_**little**_** patience wouldn't hurt. As I was saying . . ."**

* * *

The next time Piper met Aerrow and Radarr, she had with her some books.

* * *

"**Of course," Finn grumbled under his breath. "She **_**always **_**has books when she can."**

**Unfortunately for him, Piper had heard him. "Finn!" she scowled before she continued.**

* * *

Radarr, as always, was the first to notice that she had brought something new. "Quit, Radarr!" Piper scolded as Radarr nuzzled her hand to see what she was holding.

Seeing Radarr's action, Aerrow asked, "What do you have there?"

"Just something you might like," she said. "Hey!"

Radarr had finally managed to pry the books out of her hands. He looked as if he was going to scurry away with them when he heard Piper's irritated voice. "Radarr!" Aerrow called disapprovingly. Radarr turned around and, looking a bit sheepish, he slunk toward Aerrow and placed the books in his outstretched hand. Piper was always amazed at how well Radarr responded to Aerrow . . . most of the time, anyway. Sometimes the creature just felt mischievous and there was nothing they could do about it.

Aerrow studied the first book. "'Terra Mesa's Protectors'," he read aloud.

Piper's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't know Aerrow could read. She had been expecting to read the books out loud to him.

Aerrow glanced at her before looking over the book again. Piper got the feeling he could read her as well as he could a book when he said, "I learned to read at a young level at the orphanage. I've always enjoyed it, so I've kept reading when I can. Amazing how much you can teach yourself if you just know the basics." His eyes traveled along the book's binder fondly. "What's this book about?" he asked.

"That is all about the Interceptors Sky Knight squadron," Piper told him. "I think it's a bit of a memoir. All of them were killed quite recently except for Starling, the Sky Knight. She's really cool!" she finished fondly.

He was looking at the next book now. "'Legends of the Sky'," he read.

"That one I think you'll _really _like," Piper said. "It's all about the Storm Hawks, considered to be the greatest Sky Knight squadron of all time!"

Aerrow smiled. "I heard of them," he said. "Aren't they the reason Cyclonia was first fought back? They died in that battle, didn't they?"

"Hey, that's them," Piper answered. "A really sad ending. They did so much good, but it one of their own that finally did them in. They're pretty famous."

"Have you read these?" he asked.

"I've read 'Terra Mesa's Protectors', but not 'Legends of the Sky'."

Aerrow smiled. "Then we'll just have to read it together!"

* * *

"**Cool," Finn said. "A hobo who can read."**

"**Drifter," Junko correct.**

"**Whatever."**

"**He does have pretty neat handwriting for a street kid," Stork commented.**

"**Come on!" Junko begged. "When does he tell you about his past?"**

**But Piper was already replaying it in her head before he even asked, thinking of what to say.**

* * *

Yeah, I was thinking about the pilot episode when Aerrow told Starling, "I've read about you!" I needed an explanation for that, considering how that could have flawed the story if I didn't. You would think someone like the Aerrow I portray wouldn't know how to read. This explanation fits into the original plot very well. In fact, it made the plot even better. Even so, I'm not sure the chapter turned out as good as the last two.

I promise you'll find some satisfaction to your curiosity in the next chapter.

Please review! And then vote, if you haven't already.


	5. Chapter 4: Stopping the Wind

I'm getting some people who are a little impatient about getting one to "the final battle". One of those people is me! But it feels wrong to leave three years of mystery, so I'll need a few chapters to clear that up. I've got some ideas to speed it up already. This chapter will defiantly move it along, I think.

I hope all of you like this chapter. I'm not quite sure how this turned out. See what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks.

* * *

Chapter 4: Stopping the Wind

For a reason unknown to her, Aerrow had taken Piper up to their camp to start reading. Piper had known Aerrow and Radarr must be living somewhere, but she was not prepared for what she saw.

The camp was on a hillside overlooking the valley under a grove of trees. It was very close to a cave, which Aerrow claimed was intentional in order to have a place to retire in bad weather. Aerrow and Radarr had also cleared away a patch of ground and had surrounded it with rocks to have a fireplace. A pile of blankets was stretched out in front of it with a smaller pile of blankets close beside that. Beds, Piper guessed. Wet clothes were hanging on a nearby tree branch. Dirty clothes were thrown in a pile underneath the wet clothes. All considerably clean clothes were found stacked as neatly as possible in a bag. As Piper got a closer look at it, she could see a steak knife sticking out of the bag. Not exactly a pocket knife, but Piper was sure it served their purposes. The real mystery was why there was a wrench beside it.

For the most part, Piper would have expected such things. What she did not expect to see was something large hidden under a tarp. It looked suspiciously like . . . but it couldn't be . . .

Aerrow followed her gaze. "Aw, you see her," he said with a smile. He pulled off the tarp.

Piper's jaw dropped in astonishment. It was a skyride! And not just any skyride, either, but a standard Air Skimmer III model! Yes, perhaps it was rusty and not in the best of shape, but how could anyone expect Aerrow to own one to begin with, much less have a way to keep it nice and new-looking? "Aerrow," she said, "how did . . ? How did you . . ?"

"She's how we get from Terra to Terra," Aerrow answered. He smiled. "How'd you think we did it? Flap our arms and fly?"

"I never really thought about it," Piper admitted. "You could have flown here on your own, for all I knew."

"I wish," Aerrow said. He pulled the tarp back over the Skimmer. "Want to look at that book again?"

_I want you to tell me how you got a Skimmer, _Piper thought, but she didn't voice it. Instead she sat down next to Aerrow along with Radarr and listened as he began to read aloud. For having only been taught a basic reading level, Aerrow was an exceptional reader, mesmerizing Piper with his descriptive voice and never pausing in the middle of a sentence. Sometimes, but not very often, he'd struggle with a word and Piper would help him. But for the most part, he didn't need any assistance.

Not long after they started, however, Piper had to go. On her way out of the camp, however, she stopped and eyed Aerrow's and Radarr's clothes hanging on the tree branch, ratty and torn. It gave her an idea.

* * *

The next day, Piper went by Mr. Baker's. Aerrow and Radarr came to join her and started their way toward the hills. Radarr walked along on all fours in between the children, every now and then reaching up to sniff the box in Piper's hand and giving a soft whimper of curiosity.

Having heard Radarr, Aerrow, too, studied the box. "What do you have this time?" he asked Piper.

Piper smiled. "You'll see."

This didn't satisfy Radarr. He continued to sniff at the box, poking it with his nose all the way toward camp. He didn't even quit after Aerrow scolded him, so Aerrow stopped trying.

* * *

"**That's one thing I can complain about the two," Piper said, interrupting her own story. "If Radarr doesn't want to obey Aerrow, Aerrow doesn't do anything about it."**

"**Hmm," Stork agreed.**

**Finn nodded. "Yeah. And Radarr can act like a maniac sometimes. Do you have any idea how many times he's taken my hair gel?"**

**Much to Finn's annoyance, Piper just smiled and said, "I'm not sure I'd scold him for that."**

"**You . . !" Finn began, but Junko interrupted**

"**I want to know what's in the box," he complained. So Piper went on.**

* * *

When they reached the camp, Piper went and took out one of Aerrow's "clean" garments while Aerrow pulled the book out of a storage compartment on his Skimmer. "What are you doing with my shirt?" he asked when he turned around.

Piper opened up her box. Much to Aerrow's and Radarr's surprise, it was a sewing kit. "Just thought you'd like your clothes in one piece," she said with a grin. "It was my mom's old sewing kit. I figured it wouldn't be missed at home.

Aerrow smiled. "I'd appreciate it," he said, still seeming a bit surprised. He sat down next to her, Radarr curling up in his lap. He continued reading where they left while Piper's needle continued to move in and out of the fabric.

Every day after, Aerrow, Radarr, and Piper would take some time to stop and read a little more in 'Legends of the Sky'. Piper would sew while she listened. Being as it was a biography and not novel, it only took a couple days to complete. Even so, Aerrow's and Radarr's whole wardrobe was patched and whole by the time it was finished.

Piper will never forget the day they finished reading. The last sentence chills her even now. She can hear Aerrow's voice in her head, reading it out loud in a grave tone, "And so the Storm Hawks died fighting while their killer lived on to become the most feared pilot in the Atmos. After giving so much, they are gone for good."

Then Aerrow read the last paragraph, one last grim sentence. "It seems all great heroes die young."

Aerrow closed the book. "On that cheery thought," he said, "The End."

"Very cheery," Piper said with great sarcasm. She had finished Radarr's suit just moments before and was now carefully putting her sewing tools away.

Aerrow's gaze was on his Skimmer. "Hey," he said, "want to go for a ride?"

"You mean," Piper questioned, "on your Skimmer?"

"Yeah!" Aerrow said. He stood up. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

Piper knew that when Aerrow said _fun_, he normally meant it, but every now and then _fun_ meant trying a daredevil move that could get himself killed, such as the time he did a backflip out of a very tall tree or when he had strung a raft together to go ride the rapids on the creek that fed the lake, which had a small waterfall coming off the rise. He'd gotten Radarr into doing it with him, too. Piper could still remember the little guy's terrified face as they started of, but both came out unharmed and Aerrow was leaping for joy, although the raft was totaled.

Piper also knew that Aerrow would feel as if he were at home in the sky. There was no telling just how bulletproof he would feel once they were in the air.

"Come on," Aerrow insisted, seeing her uncertainty. "I promise I would never let anything bad happen to you."

That, Piper thought, was a promise she could believe. She stood and took his outstretched hand. Together they mounted the uncovered Skimmer, Aerrow in front at the controls. Radarr leaped on behind Piper. She watched as Aerrow grasped the controls and she felt the Skimmer shake as he gunned the engine. Piper was thrown back against the back of the seat. They were off.

Then she heard Aerrow pull a lever and saw the wings come out on either side. Instantly, the ride was smoother, although the machine still shook a little from age. She clutched Aerrow's waist in fright, for she knew now they were flying. Aerrow laughed as he felt her grasp. "It's alright," he said. "Look."

Piper complied. All around them were cool, wispy clouds as Aerrow continued to ascend. She could feel the blood rushing down to her feet in an almost thrilling sensation. She sat a little straighter and dared a look down at the ground as the Skimmer leveled out. _Wow, _she thought. She could see almost the whole Terra from here! Even so, looking down had replenished her fears. Then Aerrow turned his head around and took her hand in his as he smiled and continued to drive with his other hand. Piper felt a little better after that. Aerrow always was better at comforting her with gestures rather than words.

He flew them around in circles for awhile, as though getting her used to it. Presently, Piper began to relax. She closed her eyes and felt the wind play with her hair and caress her face. "This _is_ fun," she said.

Aerrow smiled at her again. "Want to give it a whirl?"

Piper's smile faded. "I'm not so sure about that."

"It's not that hard," Aerrow insisted. "Even Radarr can do it." Aerrow somehow stood up on the seat and, before Piper even knew what was happening, he was positioned behind her. Radarr leaped up onto his shoulder so as to give him room. "Here," he said as he sat down, putting his hands on Piper's elbows. "Just grasp the controls. There you go. Now to turn left, just lean toward your left and pull with your left hand." Here he gave Piper's left elbow a tug and the Skimmer turned smoothly and evenly. Piper let her breath out, not having realized she was holding it. It did seem pretty easy with Aerrow to help guide her. Next she turned to the right, this time without Aerrow's help. "See?" Aerrow said, peering over her shoulder to look at her face. "You got it. Now let's try going up."

Piper flew for awhile with Aerrow's guidance. Then Aerrow let go of her and said, "Piper, we need to talk."

Piper knew that tone. It not only meant that what he had to say was important but also not good. She felt Radarr, as though on cue, climb over her to take over the stirring. This left Piper free to turn around and face Aerrow. "What is it?" she asked.

At first, Aerrow didn't seem to hear. He was busy scraping some rust off the Skimmer, although they both knew that would do little good, seeing as the Skimmer was almost painted orange in rust. Then he leaned forward a bit and said, "It's about . . . well . . ." He paused, thinking, running a hand through his ever unruly hair. "Do you remember me telling you I learned to read at an orphanage?"

"Of course," Piper said, sensing what was coming.

"Well, it's the first place I can really remember," he said. "I was four when I first went there. They didn't know anything about me."

"You don't remember anything of your first home or your family?"

Aerrow thought a moment. "I remember little things," he answered, "but they're so hazy that sometimes I wonder if their dreams rather than memories. I don't remember what my parents looked like, but I remember I used to have a lot of fun. My earliest memory is with me on some kind of Skimmer with my dad." He smiled at the memory. "And I seem to remember my mom making some delicious food. But Dad was gone a lot, I think." He closed is eyes as though straining to find something in the back of his consciousness. "But mostly I remember bits and pieces of what happened before I went to the orphanage. I remember the house was on fire and there were all these people running around in red uniforms with glowing staffs. Somehow I ended up outside and saw the whole town was on fire. There was lots of yelling and screaming." He shook his head, as though trying to make sense of it all.

"And the orphanage didn't know what happened?" Piper asked.

Aerrow shook his head. "Besides," he said, "there wouldn't have been any use asking even if they _did_ know. The orphanage didn't care much about the orphans, nor did it get a lot of money. The meals were never good, and none of the kids' supervisors ever went anywhere without a paddle or a stick."

Piper knew Aerrow well enough to know that he wouldn't put up with that if he could help it. "So," she said, "you ran away."

Aerrow nodded. "I was seven then, I think. I'd finally had enough so I packed up my clothes; took a knife from the kitchen, one of the supervisor's Skimmers, and some fuel; and left." He tapped the metal behind the seat. "That Skimmer is this bag of metal right here. That was the only time I've stolen anything." He shrugged. "I was actually pretty miserable the first few nights. I didn't eat. Just focused on getting away.

"Finally the Skimmer broke down on some forested Terra and that's where I met Radarr." He smiled at his friend driving the Skimmer, who chirped in delight upon hearing his part in the story. "He was just an orphaned pup then, and he didn't trust me at first. Then I fed him and suddenly I was acceptable. Later he led me to a grove of wild berries where we could eat. It was him who found that wrench stuck in the Skimmer's wing and used it to repair the ride." At this, Radarr turned around and held up his trusty wrench. "He was so good at finding things that I called him Radarr," Aerrow continued before reaching forward and giving Radarr a scratch under the chin.

"Ever since then," Aerrow continued, "we've just been wondering from Terra to Terra, sometimes getting work when we can. Although _someone_ seems intent on stealing rather than working," he said with a glare at his furry comrade. Radarr pretended that he didn't hear due to concentrating on driving.

"What about this Terra?" Piper asked. "You said you've been here before."

"We were passing through on our way to Tropica," Aerrow said. "I thought it'd be a nice place to go, but everything's so expensive there. A whole day's worth of cleaning can't buy you a loaf of bread. So we came back here. We thought this would be a good place. The weather's mostly nice all year round, prices are low, and the people were as friendly as they were anywhere else."

_That's not saying much,_ Piper guessed, but she kept her thought to herself. "So," she said, "you've been living on your own for four years?"

"It's quite fun, actually," Aerrow said. "You get to go to all kinds of places and have so many adventures. We never stay in one place for too long, you know. We can go to any place we want when we want. It's freedom, Piper, not a burden."

"But don't you ever get lonely with just the two of you?"

"Sometimes," Aerrow admitted, "but not since we started staying here." He smiled at her and Piper couldn't help returning it.

Yet there was something else Aerrow wanted to say, she could tell. Something that wasn't quite so happy. She waited for him to speak as his smile faded. "I know you've wanted explanations from me from day one so I thought I'd tell you before we left."

Piper was stunned and her heart sank. "You're leaving?"

"We've stayed here long enough," Aerrow said solemnly.

"But you've got so much going for you here! Why would you want to leave?"

"Just restless, I guess," Aerrow answered sadly. "I tend to go wherever the wind takes me." He took her hand in his. "I wanted this last day to be special. That's why I took you for a ride. You've given me so much, Piper," he told her. "I thank you."

Piper felt tears fighting against her eyes. "You can't leave!" she insisted. "How will I know if I'll ever see you again?" She tried to blink back her tears, but it was no use. The tears fell down her cheeks. She grabbed his arm. "Can't you stay?" she begged. "At least for just a little while longer?"

Aerrow held her hand. "Alright," he said. "A little while longer." He smiled. "I'm not sure I'm quite ready to say good-bye either." He pulled Piper into a hug, which she gladly returned. Suddenly Radarr was there, too, hugging Piper's waist. She gave him a pat on his head, knowing he was just as happy not to have to say good-bye.

Even so, Piper could see Aerrow watching the clouds longingly. With a sinking feeling of guilt and selfish pity, she wondered just how long she could cage in his freedom for her content. Stopping his travels would be like stopping the wind. It could be done, perhaps with a boulder or a wall or even a mountain, but eventually the wind would beat them done over time to continue its drifting.

Suddenly Aerrow snapped out of it and turned to her with a queer grin. "Want to have a _really_ fun ride?" he asked.

Piper sensed trouble. "No, I think I'm fine with just . . ."

Aerrow hadn't listened. With one swift movement in a mere blink of an eye, he was at the controls again. Radarr whimpered and clutched tightly to Piper. Just like that, the three flew off into the distance, doing a number of flips and barrel rolls.

* * *

"**I was waiting for that," said Finn.**

"**What, Aerrow's orphanage story?" Junko asked.**

"**No," Finn answered. "It's just that Aerrow can't ever mount a Skimmer with doing a few tricks!"**

"**That's common knowledge," Stork grumbled.**

**Finn leaned forward. "So when does he leave?" he asked.**

**Piper smiled, remembering how, for once in her life, she made a very rash decision.**

* * *

I know a lot of you have been waiting for that explanation. What do you think? Smooth? Choppy? Sometimes my work flows and sometimes it doesn't. Let me know what you think, which means review!

And don't forget to vote if you haven't already. They still have sort of a brother/sister relationship here so it's still a toss-up.


	6. Chapter 5: Drifting Away

The dogs were barking all night. I woke up early for my horseback riding lesson only to find out the gate to the goat pen was left open, so I had to help the neighbors herd the goats back into the pen. Not to mention my horse trainer did not go easy on me today and my horse decided she wanted to be moody. In other words, I had a tough morning. And because of it, although I tried, this chapter sucks. Just letting you know up front.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks.

* * *

Chapter 5: Drifting Away

So Aerrow stayed. He finished both books and had Piper return them to the library. After exploring the adventures in those books, most of their games were now played out as if they were a Sky Knight squadron, with Aerrow as their Sky Knight. Sometimes they even pretended they were the mighty Storm Hawks themselves.

About two weeks passed since Piper's flight with Aerrow and Radarr. It was a Saturday, and Thatcher, for once, was not working that morning. In fact, he had the weekend off. He had called Piper earlier and said, "We're going into town." Not, "Would you like to come to town with me," or "I'm going to town and I'd like you to join me." Just simply, "We're going into town."

Piper's spirits were lifted, however, when she heard that Thatcher had to make a stop at Mr. Baker's shop. It was still mid-morning, and Aerrow and Radarr would still be at work. While they were there, she could stop and say hello.

Thatcher marched right in and stepped up to the counter, saying he needed some tools. Piper didn't know what for nor did she care. She was glancing around the room before she spotted Aerrow and Radarr. They were putting items up on the upper shelves. Radarr was standing on Aerrow's shoulder so that he could reach it. Both had their backs turned toward her.

Thatcher was quick to follow her gaze. "Who's the boy?" he asked. Hearing his voice, Aerrow peered over his shoulder to see who had spoken of him. At his movement, Radarr was unbalanced and he leaped off his shoulder.

Mr. Baker grunted. "Just some drifter who come here lookin' for a job. Been here a while, though. I'm beginnin' to wonder if the kid's tryin' to settle down here."

Thatcher was looking at Aerrow now with scorn. Piper couldn't understand. Thatcher hadn't even met Aerrow. He turned back to Mr. Baker. "Gypsies can't be trusted, you know," he whispered so as to be out of Aerrow's hearing range. Even so, Radarr heard him and he growled. Thatcher glared at him. "And since when did you start letting animals in your shop?" This Aerrow could hear and he placed a foot protectively in front of Radarr, though Piper wasn't sure whether he was protecting Radarr from Thatcher or Thatcher from Radarr. Perhaps both.

Mr. Baker simply said, "The work's done in half the time with the creature around. They haven't caused any trouble yet. Believe me, if they did, they'd be outta here!" For once in her life, Piper wanted to applaud him.

Thatcher grunted. Mr. Baker gave him his bag and Thatcher gave him his coins. Then he dragged Piper out the door before she could break away from him. "Can't believe he'd let that boy . . ." Thatcher began once they were outside.

"He's not a thief," Piper interrupted.

Thatcher looked down at her. "What?"

"He's not a thief. I know that's what you meant when you said he couldn't be trusted. He doesn't like to steal and he can always be trusted."

"How would you know that?"

"Because I spend time with him, that's how!" Piper retorted. "And he cares more about me than _you_ ever will!"

Thatcher was stunned. Then his face grew a bit pink under his dark skin and Piper knew she had just pushed him over the edge. "I don't want you to be seeing that boy again, do you understand me? No more running off into the hills and playing vagabonds!"

"But Dad . . ."

"No, I don't want to hear it! You are not allowed to see him, especially if he has that _thing_ with him. It was foaming at the mouth!"

"That was _drool_, Dad!"

But Thatcher was still going. "If I find out you are continuing to go see him, you _will_ be punished! Do you here me?!"

"You're not even giving him a chance!"

But Thatcher was done arguing. He took Piper's hand and dragged her back home. All the way back she cried and struggled and had an all-out temper tantrum, but it was futile in the end.

* * *

Piper couldn't escape her father's watchful eyes all weekend. On Monday, however, he had to work again and she had school. Just as always, rather than going home, she went to meet with Aerrow and Radarr.

Aerrow and Radarr were still organizing some of the shelves. Mr. Baker was in the chair behind the counter, asleep. Piper approached her friends. "Hey," she said.

They turned around and immediately their faces lit up. Aerrow had grown since Piper first met him, and now Radarr could hang on Aerrow's shoulder rather than follow at his heels. So that was where Radarr now made himself comfortable. Aerrow approached her. "I thought you wouldn't show," Aerrow said, his pleasure evident.

"I'm sorry about not coming the past two days," Piper apologized.

"Your dad doesn't want you seeing me, does he?" Aerrow reasoned. He spoke it more as a fact rather than a question.

Piper stamped his foot. "He can be so spiteful and close-minded!" she grumbled.

* * *

"**You couldn't have simply said 'mean'," Finn commented. "You just **_**had**_** to use smart words like 'spiteful' and 'close-minded'."**

"**Only you would think those are smart words," Stork muttered under his breath.**

"**What's 'spiteful' mean again?" Junko asked.**

**Stork grumbled, "I stand corrected."**

**Piper was glaring at the sharpshooter. "Finn," she said, "absolutely **_**no**_** more interruptions!"**

**Finn rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine . . ."**

* * *

Now while Piper and Aerrow were talking, two kids from Piper's school had entered the shop. "Oh, there you are, Piper!" one of them said, startling them.

Piper turned around. "Oh, it's you, Robin," Piper would have been so embarrassed if Robin had heard her talking about her father like that, but Robin didn't give any indication she had heard anything.

Piper looked at the person with her, a brawny sort of boy built like a football player. It was Robin's latest date, Lance. He was the first to step forward and point at Aerrow. "Who's _he_?"

"Aerrow," answered Aerrow. Piper could see Radarr's eyes narrowing. He looked as if he was about to leap off Aerrow's shoulder and bite Lance on the nose. That couldn't be good. If Radarr didn't like someone, it was usually for a good reason.

Lance's eyes were on Radarr. "You must be that tramp my dad almost hired."

Then Piper remembered: Lance is the butcher's son. Oh, this wasn't good.

Aerrow was still trying to reel in his tongue before it got away with him. "I'm _not_ a tramp," he said coolly. "Tramps are beggars."

"Alright then," Lance said. "How 'bout thief? After all, it was your pet over here," he pointed at Radarr, "who robbed us of our best chicken!" Radarr growled in response.

"If it's that big of a deal," Aerrow said, "I'll pay for the chicken."

"Like you've got the money!" Lance jeered back.

Aerrow's rising temper had finally taken control of his tongue. "I would if your father had given me a chance!" he muttered.

He said it softly, and Piper could tell it wasn't meant for Lance's hearing. But he heard it nonetheless. Before Piper could do anything about it, Lance had Aerrow by the collar of his shirt. "What did you say?!" he spat. Piper could hear Radarr's angered growls. There was going to be trouble.

"Whoa," Aerrow responded, his eyes widening in surprise. "Now let's not fight."

"To late for that!" Lance growled as he raised his fist. That was his mistake. Radarr struck like a cobra, clinging to Lance's arm and biting his hand. "Ah!" Lance screamed as he tried to shake him off. "Let go! Let go!"

"Radarr, let go!" Aerrow cried.

Radarr obeyed, dropping to the floor and immediately running to hide behind Aerrow's leg. Lance fell back into the china shelf. Then plates dropped off and then they shattered on the floor.

Everyone was stunned, except for Lance, who was too busy brooding over his bleeding hand. Their surprise turned to fear when they heard a gruff, outraged voice. They all whipped around to see a red-faced Mr. Baker as he cried, "Which one of you scoundrels . . ?!"

"It was him, Mr. Baker, sir!" Lance shouted, pointing at Aerrow. "He did it!" Then he held his injured hand up for the man to see. "And look what his _thing_ did to my hand!"

Piper swore she could see steam coming out Mr. Baker's ears. "The lot of ya out of my shop! NOW!" Everyone made for the door, but Mr. Baker was now moving surprisingly fast for an old, fat guy and caught Aerrow buy the ear. "And _you_!" he yelled in the doorway. "I don't want you come hangin' 'round here no more, do ya hear me?!" He shoved Aerrow out the door. He now turned to Radarr, who of course did not leave Aerrow. "Git, ya little monster!" Mr. Baker hollered, kicking him out the door.

Piper came and helped Aerrow to his feet. Mr. Baker hadn't closed the door yet and now he pointed his fat finger at Piper. "You're father spoke to me about that boy, missy. Wait till he hears you was here with him!" He slammed the door shut in front of them.

Lance took that opportunity to begin where he left off. "You're a down-right freak, you know that?!" he yelled at Aerrow.

"Just shut up, Lance!" Piper growled at him.

"Oh," he retorted, "so you're on _his _side."

Piper only needed one glance at Robin to know that she was on Lance's side. She grunted in frustration. "Come on, Aerrow," she said, leading him away. Aerrow followed without hesitation, Radarr clutching to his shoulder.

* * *

Later they sat by the lake, skipping rocks along its surface. "Guess you're grounded for eternity," Aerrow said at last.

"Hmm," Piper agreed. "But it's not like Dad would be home enough to enforce it anyway." Her thoughts traveled away from her father. "You're not going to leave now, are you?"

Aerrow sighed. "Piper," he began, "what else can I do? When word gets out that I'm troublemaker, it's going to be hard getting a new job." He stood. "Perhaps I should go pack." Radarr got up, ready to follow him.

"Aerrow," Piper called. Aerrow stopped. "When you're ready to go, just wait, okay? I'll be back as soon as I can." Without further explanation, she turned on the spot and ran toward home.

* * *

It was just her luck that Thatcher was standing at the door when Piper got there. "You are in some hot water, young lady," was all he said. Then just like that, he brought her inside and ordered her off to her room, telling her she was grounded and was going to bed without dinner.

Piper didn't sulk in her room, however. She grabbed her sketchbook; a buddle of clothes from her closet; a calendar; a couple bags of coins and some paper money; and a copy of Domiwick's "Forbidden City" and threw them into a bag. Then she carefully packed her mother's crystal lab tools in a box along with two tiny, blue-glowing raw crystals she had found on the cliff face. Slipping the box gently into the bag with the others, she was faced with one final dilemma. Her window was stuck fast. She could probably prop it open with her ruler or something, but then her father would surely hear her and come to investigate. She would have to wait until he was sound asleep.

She sat by her door, waiting. The stars began to appear in the skies of Atmos as the sun sank behind the hills. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, she heard her father sleeping. In a moment of immaturity, she wondered if Thatcher had any idea he snored so hideously.

She grabbed her yardstick, but then realized after bending it a bit that it was not sturdy enough to prop open the window. Then she remembered her fishing net, the one she used to catch marine specimens. Perfect! Piper ran to her closet and got the net. It had a long, sturdy metal handle. That meant it could bare more stress, and the length gave her more leverage.

* * *

"**Only you would think of those things," Finn grumbled.**

"**Finn, what did I tell you?" Piper scolded.**

"**I'm just saying."**

* * *

The net worked perfectly, which a lot of effort on Piper's part. She slipped out her window as silently as she could and ran west toward the hills, he bag thrown over her back.

Piper's heart pumped in her ears as she ran as fast as she could toward Aerrow's and Radarr's camp, fearful that she was too late. She entered the grove of trees, panting from her long run. Aerrow was there, leaning against the Skimmer with his arms crossed. Radarr sat in the seat, ready to go. Everything was loaded on top of the vehicle. "You're still here!" Piper gasped in relief, trying to catch her breath.

"You told me to wait, so I waited," Aerrow answered. "What are you doing with that sack?"

Piper caught her breath. She looked Aerrow in the eye. "I'm coming with you," she stated.

Aerrow's eyes widened and Radarr squawked in bewilderment. "What?" Aerrow asked.

"I'm coming with you," Piper repeated.

Aerrow was shaking his head now. "No," he said. "No. You can't do that."

"What do you mean? Don't you want me to come with you?"

"Of course I do," Aerrow answered. "But I can't expect you to give up the life you have to live the way I live."

"Well, I want to," Piper insisted. "If it means I can stay with you, than it's fine by me." She placed her bag on top of the others Aerrow had on his Skimmer.

Aerrow grabbed her arm. "Piper, look at me. I once promised I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you, and I meant it. I can't let you do this."

Piper shook him off. "Stop being so protective. I can take care of myself. Besides, wouldn't you rather have me around so you could be there if something should happen?" she said with a mischievous grin.

Aerrow scratched the back of his head. "If you're sure . . ."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the seat of the Skimmer. "Come on, you!" she said. "Let's start this adventure together."

Aerrow smiled, knowing there was no fighting her: her mind was set. And he couldn't be happier. He sat down on the seat of the Skimmer with his best friends seated behind him. The engine roared. Dirt flew up from under the tires. Then they shot off like a bullet before the wings were deployed and they flew off without a second glance, never to return.

* * *

"**Dude," said Finn. "I can't believe you just left your dad like that. No note or nothing."**

"**Yeah," Piper admitted. "Some days I can't believe it either."**

**Stork turned his head around and looked in Piper's direction. "What happened then?"**

* * *

See? I can do _so_ much better, but for some reason this chapter didn't improve no matter how much I rewrote it. Although I guess it got a little better as I went along. I tend to do that with writing.

And yes, propping open a window with a fishing net handle works. I've done it before. That fishing net was also kept in my closet. I know, I'm such a country girl.

I think I'll only need one more chapter to sum up the past before we get into the present. Hang in there.

Go ahead and review and tell me how bad this update was. And I'm still pushing those votes! The poll will be closed soon, folks! Last minute voters must vote now!


	7. Chapter 6: Discovery

You guys are too nice, saying my last work was good. Maybe I was a expecting a little much of myself, but that was not my best, and I always push for my best. It's what has gotten me on every soccer team I've tried out for and won numerous awards in art and writing contests, but it also makes me a little hard on myself when I don't meet my ribbon standards (except with horses. If you're hard on your mistakes with horses, you'll get very discouraged.) But you're right, I'm not perfect and I never will be.

I have closed the poll, although I have not yet checked the results. I'll take a look after I'm done writing this.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks.

* * *

Chapter 6: Discovery

"**Aerrow, Radarr, and I did exactly what Aerrow and Radarr were doing all along," Piper told the others. "We traveled from Terra to Terra having all kinds of adventures. Although we were a lot better off with the money I stowed away. The first Terra we went to . . ."**

"**High points," Finn grunted.**

**Piper glared at him before she thought of something the others probably wanted to know. "Oh, and you remember those blue raw crystal I found in the cliff? Well, I refined them! They had the perfect composition for striker crystals." She smiled. "**_**Blue**_** striker crystals! Very rare. And on Aerrow's thirteenth birthday, I used some of the money I earned to buy him twin blades and loaded them with the crystals. I figured twin blades would be perfect for him since he's ambidextrous."**

"**Ambi-what now?" Finn asked.**

"**Ambidextrous. It means that he does not have one dominant hand," Piper answered patiently.**

**Finn and Junko still looked confused. "She means he's not right-handed or left-handed," Stork answered for them. "He uses both hands."**

"**Oh," Junko said. "Now I get it!"**

"**That birthday was pretty funny!" Piper continued. "I'd been keeping track of the dates in my calendar, but Aerrow had no idea what day it was. He didn't even know it was his birthday!" She smiled at the memory. "I guess the next high point is really when we stopped on Terra Lyn."**

"**And met us!" Finn said with a proud grin, leaning to put his arm around Junko's shoulder.**

"**Yeah, I remember," Junko said. "My Aunt Unis had taken me to Terra Lyn to pick up some stuff and said I could go play with the boys at the orphanage. And I met Finn!"**

"**Yeah," Finn agreed, "only my orphanage was **_**nothing**_** like Aerrow's. Terra Lyn's Home for Orphaned Boys was a pretty nice place to live."**

"**Home for Orphaned **_**Boys**_**," Stork repeated. "Your lack of exposure to females must be the reason you act so strangely around them."**

"**I think that's just hormones," Piper said.**

"**Or mindworms," Stork offered.**

**Piper was leering at the sharpshooter now. "Or just Finn being Finn."**

"**Is that an insult?" Finn asked. "Because if it is, I'm insulted!"**

"**Anyway," Junko said, "I also met, Aerrow, Piper, and Radarr. Being around all you guys was fun. For once I didn't feel different. So of course I had to come back and visit a lot."**

"**If I recall correctly," Stork said, "the four of you somehow found the **_**Condor**_** by yourselves."**

"**Yeah," Finn answered. "One day, Aerrow wanted to go for a ride, so he, Piper, and Radarr took his Skimmer, and Junko and I took his aunt's Skimmer. It was me who spotted something down in the Wastelands! You were already there."**

"**I had found it not long before you did," Stork said. "And how could I not stop and try to fix her up? She was like finding a goldmine!" He stroked the **_**Condor**_**'s controls lovingly.**

"**Then Aerrow said he that he was the son of the Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks. The **_**Condor**_** was technically his ship. But he was starting up the team again and he asked you to be the pilot and take care of the ship for him," Finn rambled on. "And he asked all of us if we wanted to join, too. And we all thought it sounded like fun!"**

"**Hmm," Piper agreed. "It was while Aerrow was training to be a Sky Knight that I started to look at his manuals and learn the technique for Sky Fu. I thought it would come in handy. I think I learned the technique better than Aerrow, although he tends to be more resourceful and quick-thinking with it than I am. I also made the uniforms!" Piper added with pride.**

"**But I thought Aerrow didn't know his parents," Junko commented, looking at Piper. "Did he lie so he could start the Storm Hawks?"**

"**Of course not!" Piper answered. Her memory was already turning back to the day they had found the **_**Condor**_**.**

* * *

After having met Stork (and having to be examined by him so he could be sure they wouldn't contaminate the ship) the group decided to explore the _Condor_. Finn and Junko went one way, Aerrow, Piper, and Radarr went the other.

Aerrow was leading them along, running his had over the walls of the ruined ship. Every now and then he'd stop to just examine every inch of the ship around him. Piper smiled. "It's strange walking where the Storm Hawks once walked, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Aerrow answered absentmindedly. Piper could see that wasn't the only thing bothering him about the place.

At one point, they came upon a chamber. Aerrow peered inside of the bent door. "It's a bed chamber," he told Piper and Radarr. He slipped inside with Radarr on his shoulder. Piper followed close behind.

Once inside, Aerrow stopped and stared. Piper didn't know what was so awing about it, other than being on the Storm Hawks' ship. It looked like an ordinary bed chamber. Aerrow shook his head. "Déjà vu," he said as he started looking around. Piper shrugged.

"Hey, look at this," Aerrow called to her. Piper saw him peering at something under the bed.

She got down on her knees beside him. "It's a safe," she said. The lid looked cracked. She pulled at it. It opened with ease. "A damaged safe," she added.

Aerrow peered into the safe. "It's a piece of paper."

* * *

"**And why would someone hide a piece of paper in a safe?" Finn grumbled. "Of all the things you could put in a safe, this guy put in a **_**piece of paper**_**!"**

**Piper scowled at Finn. "This happened to be a very **_**important**_** piece of paper!" she retorted.**

* * *

Piper pulled the paper out of the safe and began to read. "It belongs to Martin, the Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks!" she exclaimed. "It looks like a pedigree."

Aerrow looked confused. "A what?"

"Well, you know," Piper said. "A family tree." She began to read. "Get this. He had a wife! That wasn't in the biography we read." Her eyes widened in shock. "Aerrow," she gasped, "you better take a look at this."

Aerrow took the paper from her. The tree was complicated with all its ancestors, but Aerrow's eyes went down toward the bottom. He could see Martin paired with a woman named Sierra. Then his face paled and he dropped the paper like it was on fire. Coming off the line linking Martin and Sierra was another line that led to a familiar-looking picture of a red-haired, green-eyed toddler with a name and birth date at the bottom of the page: "Aerrow, June 23".

* * *

"**That must have been a shocker," Finn said.**

"**No kidding," Piper agreed. "But after we got over that, we realized it meant that Aerrow was the heir to all of this." She held her hands up to the **_**Condor**_**. "He decided that he wanted to rebuild the team and take up where his father left off. And since he was the heir and had proof, he was allowed to do that officially."**

"**If they had registered us officially," Finn grumbled.**

"**I don't mean to interrupt," said Stork. "But . . ."**

**Piper looked out the window and immediately recognized the Cyclonian border. Lots of other Sky Knight carriers were there as well.**

**Aerrow appeared in the doorway with Radarr on his shoulder, clad in armor. "We're here," he finished for Stork.**

* * *

Haven't you ever noticed the uniforms look a little, ah, patched together? I figured they must be homemade. And something else I noticed: In the pilot episode, Aerrow reaches to sign his name with his right hand. In episode 4, "The Code", Aerrow eats the soup with his right hand also. But in episode 13, "Storm Warning", Aerrow tries to eat the dinner Junko made with his left hand. And more often than not, it's the left blade he'll hold toward an enemy's throat. (Yeah, I notice these things.) So I figured he must be ambidextrous. Either that or the animators just don't care what hand he uses. And Junko's Aunt Unis exists. She was mentioned in episode 5, "Tranquility Now". It is also true when Piper says the blue striker crystals are rare. It's in Aerrow's Twin Energy Blades' description on the website. Just in case you didn't know all that. They are little details.

And of course I had to explain how Piper became a Sky Fu master. I couldn't leave that in the dark. And Martin was not a random name for Aerrow's father; I was actually thinking of the bird. And since we have mountaintop kingdoms in this TV show, I named Aerrow's mother Sierra, a word adapted into English from Spanish, meaning mountain range.

Yup, they're at Cyclonia at last! Almost time for this story to come to a close. I just need to write what happens in the present now. I'm going to miss writing Piper's story, though. It was fun putting in all those humorous interruptions!

I don't think this chapter was bad, but it wasn't so good, either. But cleaning up the next two years in one chapter was hard. If you know how I could have done better, review. If you don't, or if you actually think this was pretty good, review anyway!

Whoa, did I write all those author's notes? I talk too much.


	8. Chapter 7: Keeping Promises

I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! I was at a soccer day camp that runs from 9am-9pm. I didn't have much time in the day, and when I did, I was wiped out. Again, sorry.

In case you don't know, the poll results were: 80 for pairing, 20 for friendship. I did get one anonymous person who claimed they wished for friendship as well, but one person was hardly enough to tip the scale. Sorry.

Be forewarned: this is the first time I've written anything even slightly romantic with characters I didn't create (and I've written very little romance with characters I _did_ create). Let's see what I can do.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks.

* * *

Chapter 7: Keeping Promises

**The Storm Hawks all gathered in the hangar bay with exception of Stork. Aerrow turned and looked at his team. "Everyone ready?" he asked.**

**Everyone nodded, although Aerrow could see their uncertainty. Finn spoke their thoughts: "As ready as we'll ever be."**

**Aerrow looked around at them. "Don't worry, guys. We'll be fine."**

"**How do you know for sure?" Piper asked.**

**Aerrow grinned. "I just know." He nodded toward his co-pilot. "Come on, Radarr."**

**Radarr, who was standing next to Finn, didn't come. Instead he gave a churr of unease. Everyone else was a little surprised. They'd never seen Radarr think twice about riding with Aerrow before. Sure, he'd been uneasy about some of Aerrow's stunts, but he always did it anyway.**

**Aerrow was as taken aback as everyone else and a bit concerned for his friend. He knelt down in front of his co-pilot. "Radarr," he said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "if you really don't want to do this, you don't have to. You could ride with Piper or one of the guys. Or you could just stay here and help Stork," he offered as an even safer alternative. "You don't have to come with me. I'll go alone."**

**Radarr's ears pricked forward with fright at the last sentence. Aerrow go alone? He wouldn't allow that! In the blink of an eye, he was in his little cockpit on the side of Aerrow's Skimmer.**

**Aerrow looked his way. "If you're sure . . ." he warned, but he was smiling.**

**Radarr tapped his fingers on the front of his cockpit, thinking, **_**Just hurry up and get in the Skimmer before I change my mind!**_

**Aerrow was about to mount when Piper approached. "Aerrow, wait." He stopped and looked at her. Piper didn't look at him at first. She was looking at his Air Skimmer III Ultra, and smiled when she remembered how they bought it, and all their skyrides, with their own hard-earned money. And now Aerrow would fly away in it with the uncertainty of returning. She reached around her neck and undid her crystal necklace. "Here." She placed the necklace in Aerrow's hand.**

**Aerrow looked at it. "I can't take this," he said, holding his hand out for her to take it back. "It was your mother's."**

**Piper closed his fingers around it. "You always keep your promises, so promise me this: you will bring me back my necklace. That way I'll know you'll come back."**

"**Piper . . ."**

"**Please, Aerrow."**

**Aerrow didn't know what to say. He never made promises he couldn't keep, and he admitted to himself that there was a possibility that he could break this promise. Because he couldn't come back.**

**What was he saying to himself? Of course he would come back! And when he did, so would the others. Nothing would happen to any of them. He knew he couldn't be sure of that, but he had to believe it. And Piper needed to believe it, too. He placed the necklace safe in his pocket. "Alright," he said. "I promise."**

**That wasn't completely satisfactory for Piper. She had seen the doubt in his eyes when she had insisted, and she could still see it now. They all knew that there was no way of telling who would be spared. The thought made tears roll down her face. Aerrow pulled her into a hug, which she thankfully returned. Piper knew now that she had to tell him, tell him something that she had bottled up for some time now. She wanted him to know. But for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to say it.**

**Aerrow looked out at the skies. Everyone else was in the air, including four special characters: Starling, Tritonn, Harrier, and Suzy-Lu, the Sky Knights who would assist Aerrow in his quest to invade the Cyclonian palace and stop Master Cyclonis. "They're waiting for me," he said. He made to move away.**

"**No," Piper said. She had to let him know, had to tell him, but her mouth wouldn't cooperate. Then, mostly on impulse, she leaned forward and kissed his lips before she let go of him. "Now go."**

**Aerrow was a bit surprised. Even so, he gave Piper a small, weak grin. And Piper swore she saw something else, too, something that looked foreign on Aerrow's face—a tear. But he mounted his Skimmer and was off before she could be sure.**

"**He'll come back," Finn insisted, trying to raise their spirits. "He always does." Yet they could all tell he was trying to convince himself as much as anyone else.**

**The three of them mounted their skyrides and made to follow the rest of the army that had gathered in the sky. Stork sadly watched them leave the hangar bay and fly away from the ship. "We're doomed," he said to himself.**

* * *

**For awhile, the Storm Hawks flew as a unit in the mist of the battle. All of the Talons were being beaten with ease. The problem was that, for every one they defeated, three more would come. However, Aerrow still hadn't seen the Dark Ace charge him yet, which he thought was rather queer.**

**Finally, Starling signaled to Aerrow. Aerrow in turn signal to his squadron. It was time. The Sky Knights pointed their Skimmers toward the palace.**

**As soon as the Talons realized what they were trying to do, they swarmed in an attempt to stop them. Here is where the squadrons came into play, keeping the Talons off the Sky Knights. Junko pounded a few, Finn went trigger-happy, and Piper's staff was hitting Talon after Talon, while simultaneously zapping others. It seemed the skies were clear for the chosen Sky Knights. Then they approached the palace entrance.**

**A figure on a Talon Switchblade Elite approached. Aerrow grinded his teeth together and Radarr whimpered in fright. Of all the people left to defend the palace, of all the thousands of Talons, the Dark Ace guarded its entrance.**

**He shot a blow at the Sky Knights, who scattered. Once clear, Aerrow pulled his Skimmer up and glared angrily. They didn't have time for this! He turned to Starling. "I'll distract him!" he said. "The rest of you go ahead!"**

**The other Sky Knights nodded in acknowledgement and proceeded to enter the palace once more. The Dark Ace was about to charge again when Aerrow came whipping toward him, his arm extended with blade in hand. He turned his blade on Aerrow as the young Sky Knight leapt off his Skimmer and landed on the Switchblade's wing. Their swords met. Sparks flew. Warriors stared eye to eye. "Aerrow," the Dark Ace growled softly.**

"**Nice to see you, too, Dark Ace!" Aerrow spat.**

**The Dark Ace shoved him away. "This is it, Sky Knight!" he growled. Aerrow wasn't quite sure what he meant until he spoke again. "Remember how I once said if you live, you win?" He took another step toward Aerrow threateningly. "It's time someone lost this duel of ours!" His sword clashed against Aerrow's blades again. Aerrow could feel the power in the Dark Ace's stance and he knew that this was truly **_**it**_**.**

* * *

**At first it seemed to Piper that the remaining Sky Knights and their squadrons were gaining the upper hand over the Talons when suddenly the Sky Knight squadron members started dropping like flies. "That can't be good," she heard Finn say beside her. She looked out over the crowd.**

**It was Ravess leading the new charge, along with her brother Snipe and the Raptor Repton. She could see Repton's brothers joining with the Talons. It figures that, of the two sides, the Raptor rogues would choose Cyclonia.**

**Finn was right. This was not good at all.**

* * *

**Aerrow and the Dark Ace were still fighting. Neither could get the edge on the other. Aerrow was growing tired, relying on his speed to make up for the Dark Ace's strength.**

**Then the young Sky Knight had an idea. He knew the Dark Ace would not hold anything back in this state. He would have so much power that he would not be able to stop in mid-swing. So Aerrow leapt to the front of the Dark Ace's Switchblade and waited for him to strike. The Talon pointed his sword. There! Aerrow bounded out of the way, jumping off the Switchblade onto his Skimmer. The Firebolt's blow destroyed the Switchblade's controls. The ride was going down.**

**The Dark Ace cursed and leapt off the smoking skyride, deploying his battle glider. This was Aerrow's chance. He had always made a point of it before to never kill intentionally, but now he lifted his blade to fire at the Dark Ace's glider and send him spiraling down to the Wastelands.**

**All he could think of was how much he hated this man, who hated him with a similar fire and had vowed to take his life long ago. But there was more to his hatred than there was to the Dark Ace's. He thought this man deserved to die after what he did to his own Sky Knight squadron. Only he could have ever surprised the legendary Storm Hawks enough to destroy them. Only he could have possibly known where Martin's home Terra was and sent the Talons there to destroy what was left his legacy. **_**He**_** was the reason Aerrow lived all those years homeless and without family.**

**And yet, was it right? Did this revenge make him no better than the Dark Ace himself? Would Martin ever have wanted his son to be a cold-blooded killer? Aerrow set down his blade. He had more important leaders to conquer. He flew away. In the distance he heard the Dark Ace's frustrated roar and felt his own blood boil, but he refused to look back.**

* * *

**The Storm Hawks, quite accidentally, led the charge against Ravess, Snipe, and Repton—accidentally because they kept going rather than stopping to contemplate what could happen, which is what the remaining Sky Knights and their squadrons did. They spread out to face all of the leaders. Now was the time to shut down the attack.**

**Ravess took a shot, making numerous Sky Knight squadron members barrel roll in order to avoid it. One of the Screaming Queens spun in vain and went parachuting down to the Wastelands.**

**Finn snorted in annoyance. Not only had Ravess just taken down someone on his side, but she had also made all other sharpshooters look bad. He couldn't have that! He was the best sharpshooter of all! He fired a blast at her, which would have struck dead on had Ravess not returned the shot. Her arrow was the more powerful one, and Finn was lucky enough to be able to dodge it. Piper glanced at him and wondered just how long it would be before he screamed, letting them know that his Skimmer had been trashed again and they would need to pick him up in order to keep him in the fight.**

**Junko charged the leader closest to him; that was Snipe. He brought out his energy mace and swung in at Junko's Skimmer. It hit with a loud clank, but luckily didn't do any serious damage. Junko ignited his knuckle busters, ready to beat back the mace.**

**Piper had her staff drawn and went after the only leader left—Repton. He threw his boomerang in her direction, but she deflected it with her staff, making Repton snarl and dive to retrieve it. He came up again, his Bone Wing threatening to slam against her Heliscooter. Knowing full well that a Heliscooter could not withstand that kind of collision, Piper swerved out of his way. Then she faced him again, hoping Aerrow and the others were having better luck than they were.**

**Aerrow ran along the corridors of the palace with Radarr scurrying along beside him. He was trying to remember which one passageway led to the throne room. Last time he was here, he had Starling show him where it was, but now he and Radarr were on their own. He hoped they were going the right way. Shouldn't they have run into the other Sky Knights by now?**

* * *

**Then Radarr stopped, ears pricked. Aerrow halted beside him, waiting to see his co-pilot's reaction. After all, the little guy had much better hearing than he did. He was pleased to hear Radarr chirp in recognition and run down the corridor to their left. Aerrow laughed to himself as he followed. They almost ran right past it.**

**Now he knew where he was. The throne room was just down about a hundred yards. But as he ran, he worried. Now he could hear what Radarr had heard: blasts of energy and cries of pain. None of those cries sounded as if they came from Master Cyclonis, but then again Aerrow had only heard her holler once and that was in rage.**

**He ran through the large metal doorway. The other Sky Knights all stood close to the room's entrance with their weapons drawn, except for Harrier who was getting to his feet in front of the others. Master Cyclonis was up on her stand, holding her staff. The crystal on its point was like none that Aerrow had ever seen before, spiral-shaped and sort of yellow-orange in color. Master Cyclonis was laughing, holding her staff high above her head for everyone to see.**

**Aerrow drew his blades and stepped in beside Starling. "What's going on?" he asked. He was aware that Master Cyclonis had a powerful crystal, but how could it be so powerful as to keep Starling from even attempting to charge?**

**Starling glanced in his direction. "The Helix Stone," she said. "Apparently it does exist. Master Cyclonis wields it now."**

**Master Cyclonis leered at them. "You thought you could stop me, didn't you?" she laughed. "You thought that, with a bit of teamwork, you'd be able to shut me down once and for all. Come on then. Try me!"**

**Aerrow did not hesitate. With Starling, Suzy-Lu, and Tritonn at his side, he leapt forward to meet the Cyclonian leader in combat. Master Cyclonis shot a blast in their direction, sending Tritonn off balance and knocking Suzy-Lu's ax out of her hand while the others dodged. Starling sprung into the air and made to come down on Master Cyclonis, but she was knocked out of the way. Even so, she was able to distract Master Cyclonis enough for Aerrow to get right up on her. His blades almost made it to her staff when the staff was ignited, sending Aerrow sprawling on the floor in front of Master Cyclonis. She turned the point of her staff on him, the crystal glowing brighter. Aerrow's stomach was tight with fear. He knew this was the end of him.**

**Or at least, it should have been. But then there's Radarr. The little co-pilot jumped up onto Master Cyclonis's head, getting her attention off Aerrow long enough for him spring out of the way toward the safety of the door again alongside the others. Master Cyclonis flailed about aimlessly in an attempt to get Radarr off her head before swiping him off with a blow from her staff. Radarr slammed into the wall and lay limp.**

"**Radarr!" Aerrow could feel his heart beating in his throat as he lunged toward him, only to be held back by Starling. Master Cyclonis had her staff held out, ready to blast the young Sky Knight when he had his back to her if he kneeled over his friend. Aerrow knew, but he didn't care. He tried to shake Starling off. The only thing that mattered to him was getting to Radarr. He wasn't moving. Was he . . ? Aerrow could feel the tears falling down his face as he shouted again. "Radarr, no!"**

"**Don't, Aerrow!" Starling warned, still holding him back. "There's nothing you can do."**

**Aerrow could hear Master Cyclonis laughing now. "You're too late," she said, her voice taking on a darker tone. "By simply tapping into the Helix Stone's power, I can discharge any crystals of my choice within miles of here. In a matter of moments, your squadrons will no longer be able to defend themselves, and then my Talon squadrons will take them down for good."**

**The Sky Knights were ready to charge again, but then the Dark Ace ran through the doorway and flipped over them, standing protectively in front of his leader. Aerrow turned to glare at him, tears still running down his cheeks. He cursed to himself for not grounding the Dark Ace for good when he had the chance. Now his mercy might be their downfall.**

**Aerrow turned slowly to face Master Cyclonis. A large, yellow aura was surrounding her now, and she was levitating in the air with her staff held over her head. Aerrow could feel the heat from the energy and the wind it was generating. But mostly he felt the heat of his own rage. He thought of everything Cyclonia had taken away from him: his family, his home, and now possibly his best friend. He would not allow them to hurt anyone else or take any more away from him, no matter what it took. But what **_**will**_** it take? How could he possibly succeed? How could he keep the promise he made so long ago?**

**Starling put a hand in front of her face to block the dust and leaned back against the wind beside Aerrow. "We have to fall back!" she shouted to them over the wind. "We have to warn the others!" The other Sky Knights started to turn around, but Aerrow remained. He knew if they didn't leave now, they would all be killed, but he still refused to move. Starling grabbed his shoulder. "Aerrow, come on!"**

**Aerrow turned to look at her. "You and the others get out," he said. "Get out now!"**

"**Aerrow, what are you . . ?"**

**Aerrow wasn't listening. He reached into his pocket and felt Piper's necklace. He sighed and whispered, "I'm sorry, Piper." Then he charged.**

**Everything seemed to slow. He heard Starling call his name and saw the Dark Ace come to meet his charge, but Aerrow knock him out of the way. Releasing an energy pulse ahead of him to break up the aura, he charged Master Cyclonis. She roared in surprise and anger as his blades met her staff. But he knew the Helix Stone was activated and now had power to release. He felt it set off the explosion in a blinding flash of light. Then everything went black . . .**

* * *

Aerrow was standing on the deck of the _Condor_, just watching the stars. Radarr was beside him, sitting on the railing. Aerrow's mind was wandering off in all sorts of directions. Everything was so new and happening so fast, he didn't quite know how to take it. This is what he always wanted, but now he wanted something bigger.

Then he heard a voice call his name. He looked over his shoulder and saw Piper approach him. She came to stand beside him, leaning on the rail. "So how do you feel," she asked, "now that you're a Sky Knight?"

"Honestly," Aerrow answered, "not that different." He was looking at the stars again. "I don't think I've really changed, but everything around me has."

Piper nodded. "But for the better," she added.

"Yeah," Aerrow agreed. "For the most part. There's still more I'd like to change."

"Like what?"

Aerrow's smile faded. "I've been very happy most of my life, but most people wouldn't have been in my situation. And who's to say I couldn't have been happier? I don't want anyone else to have to face what I've had to face. I want to make this world safe for everyone, especially those close to me."

"And you will," Piper declared. "I'm sure of it." She leaned closer to him. "But you know, some good things did come out of your hardships."

Aerrow smiled. "Yeah," he agreed. "I met the guys and Radarr. And I met you." He put his arm around her shoulder. "And I'm keeping my promise to you and extending it a bit. Nothing bad will ever happen to any of you."

"You can't promise that," Piper insisted.

"I can promise that I'll keep trying until my final moment," Aerrow countered. "Besides, now that I'm a Sky Knight and you guys are my squadron, danger will be no stranger. But we'll handle it because we'll face it together."

Piper giggled. "I couldn't have said it better myself." She started to pull back toward the door. "Come on, you! It's cold out. And now there's no need to deal with it. From now on, we travel in style!" The two of them walked back into the ship hand-in-hand with Radarr on Aerrow's shoulder.

* * *

**That was almost a year ago now when Aerrow was first knighted. And he kept his promise.**

* * *

Yeah, I know we can't see any pockets in Aerrow's uniform, but he must have them somewhere. Where would he have put the Oracle Stone on his way out of the Forbidden City in episode 17? I didn't see it in his hand.

I know I said I was done with flashbacks, but I had to write this. It was inspired by something a friend said to me at soccer camp.

Just one or two more chapters. And just to assure you, I have no more camps, so they should come in pretty soon here.


	9. Chapter 8: Great Heroes

Some of you were a bit confused on my last chapter. After sleeping on it and reading it over when I wasn't so tired, I realized it was a bit confusing. Yes, the bold is still present day and the regular is the past. I was simply showing you the moment Aerrow made the promise that was so important in the last chapter.

I did put Aerrow in a pretty tight place, didn't I? You see, I got a special request for some Aerrow torture during the final battle. I hope the rest of you don't kill me for complying.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks.

* * *

Chapter 8: Great Heroes

**Piper was distracted by a deafening sound. She turned to looked toward the palace and saw the throne room had exploded. Before she had time to worry, however, Repton used her lack of focus against and knocked her staff out of her hand. Even with her loss, however, Piper turned to face the Raptor once again.**

**But then the Raptors and Talons fell back. That didn't make any sense. Piper peered over their backs toward the palace. Every Cyclonian was watching Suzy-Lu on her Ice Grinder and Tritonn on his Skimmer approach, supporting a platform in between them. On the platform was Harrier, holding down a figure. As they got closer, Piper could see it was a tied up and gagged Cyclonis. Although she couldn't see why she was tied up. She looked half dead, blood seeping through some of her bonds.**

**Harrier looked out at the crowd of warriors. "Cyclonians," he announced. "Here is your leader. She no longer has any power and will so be dealt with accordingly. You can surrender now or share her fate."**

**Piper watched as one by one the Cyclonians dropped their weapons and put their hands in the air, even the stubborn Raptors. She couldn't believe it. It was over. They had won.**

**But there was something wrong. Six entered the palace. Now she counted only three. And sure, Starling didn't always go into the fame and glory, but Aerrow would have wanted to be sure that Cyclonis was put away for good. She could not believe he would not be on the platform holding her down, Radarr beside him as always. Unless . . .**

**Her throat tightened in worry. No, she told herself, he's coming back. Soon she'll see him fly out of the hole in the throne room's roof and fly right up to her, holding out her necklace to her just as he promised. But the dread worked its way through her system and she shivered.**

**Finn and Junko flew up on either side of her, and she could see they were having similar thoughts. Stork's voice appeared on the radio, almost hesitantly. "Where's Aerrow?"**

"**I don't know," Piper answered. She looked up at the palace. "But I'm going to find out." She waited for one of Stork's "doomed: speeches, but his voice did not come on again. Piper wondered if it would have made her feel better to hear Stork say their friend was doomed. That would indicate that he still had hope. The silence confirmed that he, like the rest of them, was truly worried. Sickened with apprehension, she flew toward the palace.**

**She flew her Heliscooter through the large, gaping hole that was now in the roof of the throne room and landed, surveying the scene. The whole place was trashed. Parts of the wall had caved in to add to the pieces of ceiling on the floor, and all of Cyclonis's contraptions were now all piles of scrap metal, sometimes with one half on each side of the room. It was amazing that Cyclonis had survived such an explosion at all, which only strengthened Piper's anxiety.**

"**Piper," she heard someone call her. She turned and saw Starling holding something in her arms.**

**She stepped off her Heliscooter and headed toward her, recognizing the figure. "Oh, Radarr!" she exclaimed as she stroked his head. Radarr churred and opened his eyes, chirping in delight at seeing her. "Are you alright?" She could see a spot on his arm where his fur had been burnt away, leaving a nasty scar. He also had a bump on his head, but that didn't look too serious. Other than that, he seemed fine.**

**Starling set Radarr down on the ground. He stood on his hind legs just fine, but when he tried to walk forward toward Piper's feet on all fours, he ended up limping on three. Even so, he let out a small noise that was almost a purr that told Piper he would be fine and that he was happy to see her. Piper smiled, but she still did not see her Sky Knight. "Where's Aerrow?" she asked Starling.**

**Starling's expression was solemn and sorrowful. "He was a good friend and a very brave young man," she began. "One that could never be replaced . . ."**

"**Where is he?" Tears were starting to fight against Piper eyes.**

**Starling shook her head. "He's the reason we won today, Piper," she continued. "He's one who charged, who cause the explosion. All we could do was duck out of the way. I stayed to try and find Aerrow. And I knew he'd want me to see to Radarr if I could, so I did. We were almost afraid we lost the little guy for a moment there."**

**Radarr was hearing this for the first time as well. His eyes widened in fright at the thought of losing Aerrow. He limped over to where Cyclonis's stand had been, sniffing in desperation.**

**Piper's thoughts were the same. "We have to find him!" she insisted before starting to search through the rubbish. If Cyclonis could survive this, than so could Aerrow, right?**

**Radarr chirped and leapt over to a pile of rubbish, scratching underneath it as though trying to dig down under it. Piper's hopes flared and plummeted at once as she used all of her strength to move the large scraps of metal to reveal a slim figure with red hair. "Aerrow."**

**Aerrow lay on his side, his eyes closed. Piper fell to her knees beside him. She could see his injuries now. For the most part, his armor seemed to protect him, but his wounds, if few, were serious. His pants were ripped over his thigh on his right leg, revealing a gash. He had a cut on his forehead. But the most frightening wound was his chest. On the right side, where he lacked armor for protection, he was bleeding—badly.**

**Piper placed a hand on his cheek, remembering the promise he had made almost a year ago. He had kept that promise, but at what cost?**

"**Aerrow?" Piper whispered to him. "Aerrow, you did it." She brushed his hair out of his face. "Aerrow, wake up. Please." No response. Piper's voice broke under her tears. "Please." Radarr whimpered alongside her. But Aerrow made no movement. Piper let herself go and sobbed. There was no point in holding back. He was gone.**

**But then she felt a movement under her hand and heard a weak, yet achingly familiar voice. "Piper?"**

**Piper wiped the tears from her eyes and looked down. "Aerrow!" she sighed with relief.**

**Aerrow gave her a weak grin and pulled his hand out from underneath him to reveal Piper's necklace. "I'm not exactly bringing it back, but . . ."**

**She took the necklace from his hand. It was stained with blood, but she didn't care. "It's alright," she said. She put her hand in his. "Everything's going to be alright."**

**Aerrow didn't respond at first. His eyes were closing again and his breathing was shallow. Piper felt his grip on her hand loosen. Then he said, "There's something I never told you."**

"**It can wait," Piper insisted. "You need to rest."**

**Aerrow took another shaky breath and went on. "There's no point in waiting," he said. "If we do, you'll never know." He took another breath before he said, "I . . . I love you."**

**Piper throat was tight. "I love you, too," she said. "But you'll have other chances to tell me again. Just hold on." She held him close. "You're a great hero now. You know that, right?"**

**Aerrow's voice was so weak now that Piper could barely hear him when he quoted, "'All great heroes die young.'"**

**Piper shook her head, trying to keep herself from breaking down again. "Not this one," she insisted. She pressed her hand to his chest in an effort to get him to stop bleeding. "Just hold on."**

**Piper wasn't sure when the others had approached, but now Finn was kneeling over Aerrow as well and Piper could feel warm, fat tears falling on her shoulder that she knew must belong to Junko. Then Starling was beside her. Somehow she had gone and gotten a first-aid kit, probably from the **_**Condor**_**. She pressed a cloth to Aerrow's chest. "We should get him back to the **_**Condor**_**," she said. Junko stepped forward and picked Aerrow up in his arms. Piper could see the ship hovering beside one of the caved-in walls. All Junko had to do was carry him across the plank.**

**Starling helped Piper to her feet. Her hands and uniform were now stained with Aerrow's blood, but it didn't matter to her. All that mattered was whether Aerrow would be okay.**

**She did get sidetracked, however, for a few moments when she saw something glowing under one of the fallen rafters.**

**By this time Aerrow had fallen unconscious. And he dreamed . . .**

* * *

"Daddy, daddy!" four-year-old Aerrow cried. He reached his arms up to his father. "Pick me up!"

Martin leaned over and lifted his look-alike son in his arms. "Well, hey, there, trooper," he greeted him. "Ready to go for a ride?"

"Yay!" Aerrow cheered in response. His eyes were on his father's Skimmer as they approached it.

Martin sat down in the seat and put Aerrow in his lap. "Ready?" he asked him. "On your mark! Get set!" Martin gunned the engine. "Go!" Just like that, the two of them drove off and then soared into the air.

Aerrow cheered in delight. Martin smiled at his son. "You want to try?"

"Yes! Yes!" Aerrow insisted, bouncing for joy.

Martin put Aerrow's hands on the controls and guided his arms. They flew in circle for awhile. And then Aerrow wanted to do some tricks. Martin took back the controls and gave his son the thrilling ride he had been waiting for.

After awhile, Martin set the ride on cruise control and the pair just sat there, holding each other. "Daddy?" Aerrow began.

Martin looked down at him with a grin and raised his eyebrows. "Hmm?"

Aerrow hugged him. "I want to be just like you when I grow up!"

Martin returned his hug, seeming very flattered. "You're already a lot like me," he told him. "But one day, you're going to be even better!" Aerrow smiled at this and held him tighter.

Martin's tone turned serious again as he said, "I have to leave in the morning."

"Again?" Aerrow complained.

Martin smiled. "Don't worry. You'll see me soon. I'll only be a day or two. Now come on. How about some more flips?" Aerrow cheered, and Martin finished the ride in style.

* * *

**Aerrow smiled at the memory, only to frown again. Because Martin left the next day on his final mission.**

* * *

It's official. I'm a flashback maniac! I just can't help myself.

And please don't kill me! I mean, I didn't kill Aerrow (yet). And I would never hurt a hair on Radarr's cute, little body. Okay, so maybe I would, and did, but not _permanently_! And look, here's my dog coming to attack anyone who's mean to me. Yeah, you better be nice. Do you know how many I kept looking at pictures of Aerrow to see where is armor protected him and where it didn't? Hurting Aerrow was hard work!

Yes, depressing chapter, but at least I put in some P/A fluff. Review and let me know what you think.


	10. Epilogue: The Return

I finally got over my writer's block! Good. I was getting a bit impatient with myself, and I'm sure you guys were, too. I thank you for the suggestions you made. Even if I didn't use them, know that I considered them.

And now for the final installment of "Storm Hawks—The Drifter"

Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks.

* * *

Epilogue: The Return

**Aerrow was taken to his quarters where Starling did her best to bandage him up. He didn't wake and it was plain to everyone that he was fading away. Radarr stayed by his side and the others hoped, waited, and did what they could to help. It became apparent that Aerrow would not wake that night, if at all.**

**No one was eager to leave, but Starling insisted they must get some rest. Stork still had to drive the ship. Finn was the first to leave for bed, followed by Junko. Radarr always slept in Aerrow's bed so he just curled next to the young Sky Knight's head and fell asleep.**

**Starling looked at Piper, who had pulled up a chair beside Aerrow's bed. Piper was exhausted, but she refused to leave. "I'm used to staying up all night," Starling told her. "I'll stay with him. You should rest."**

**Piper shook her head. "I'm staying here."**

**Starling didn't argue. She had been in Piper's place before. She understood. The older Sky Knight stayed awhile longer before deciding to leave and go to the quarters the Storm Hawks had prepared for her. She figured she would be more helpful to the squadron if she were rested.**

**Piper held Aerrow's hand. Her eyelids were growing heavy as the night wore on. Maybe she'd close her eyes just for a minute . . .**

* * *

**Piper didn't remember falling asleep, but when she opened her eyes again, sunlight was shining through the window. She was aware of a slight pressure on her hand. Looking down at her hand, she saw she was still holding Aerrow's hand. She followed his arm up to his face, giving a smile of relief.**

**Aerrow was looking up at her, smiling. He still looked very pale, but he was alive. "Hey," he greeted her.**

"**Hey," she returned, leaning forward. "How are you feeling?"**

"**I've been better," Aerrow admitted. He started to move to sit up, but he never made it off the pillow.**

**Piper put a hand on his shoulder. "Easy," she warned. "Just rest."**

**Aerrow didn't argue. He closed his eyes again and let his breath out in an almost exhausted manner. "Everyone else alright?" he asked.**

**Piper smiled. It figures that would be Aerrow's first question. "We're fine," she answered.**

"**Radarr?"**

**Hearing his name, Radarr looked up sleepily from where he had curled up on the other side of the bed. He chirped to his friend, letting him know he was okay. With a relieved smile, Aerrow lifted his hand and scratched Radarr behind the ears.**

**Aerrow turned back to Piper. "What about the Helix Stone?"**

**Piper grinned at him before she lifted something off his bed stand. The item was wrapped in cloth. She slowly unwrapped it to reveal a yellow-orange spiraled crystal. "I grabbed it on the way out of throne room. It was under a fallen rafter."**

"**It ended up in good hands," Aerrow said. "What about the Dark Ace? I think he was caught in the explosion."**

"**We didn't see him." Aerrow opened his mouth again, but Piper knew what he was going to ask. "And Cyclonis is put away for good."**

"**Well, I guess that leaves only one question." He hesitated a moment before he asked tentatively, "So, why did you kiss me?"**

"**I thought that the 'I love you' thing would explain **_**that**_**."**

"**I guess that is kind of obvious."**

"**Only slightly."**

**Aerrow looked a bit uncomfortable and quickly changed the subject. "Do you want to go see your father?"**

**Piper was taken aback by the sudden change in conversation as well as the question itself. "I, well . . ." Piper thought about all the times she had replayed the moment she left home. She had never regretted her decision, but sometimes she wished she'd at least left a note or **_**something**_**. "Do you . . . Do you think I should?"**

**Aerrow looked very solemn. "He's your father, Piper. Besides, what else do we have to do?"**

"**Yeah, but, I mean, how can I possibly face him after all these years?"**

"**If you don't now," Aerrow questioned, "then when? Before you know it, you might lose your chance."**

"**I think this whole dying thing has really gone to your head," she told him jokingly.**

**Aerrow didn't smile back, a sign that he was dead serious. His thoughts were on his dream. It was bleary by now, but he still remembered Martin smiling at him as he told him he would come back. And he never did.**

**Piper could see that whatever was on his mind was bothering him. She stroked his cheek. "I guess I'm going home," she said, "as soon as I know you're alright."**

"**I'll be fine," Aerrow insisted. Piper couldn't help but beam him a smile, wondering how he could always be so strong. She stayed with him until he fell back asleep.**

* * *

**Piper was staring around at the old, little village she had lived in so long ago. It had been a few weeks since she had agreed to come here. She couldn't believe she used to call this place home. She's pretty sure she has seen more of the world than most of the adults in this tiny town. She sighed and headed down the main street on her Heliscooter, remembering nearly each and every building.**

**Then she stopped and stared. There it was—her old home. She was pretty sure that if she went around back, she'd see the very window she had opened with a fishing net to escape from her room on the night she ran away.**

**She took a deep breath. This was it. **_**Okay**_**,****she thought. **_**Let's get this over with. **_**Getting off her Heliscooter, she started toward the door.**

**Piper was halfway there when she stopped. She turned away. This was impossible. What would he possibly say to her when he saw her? Would he be angry, sad, unforgiving? Or worse—what if he wasn't there at all? "I can't do this," she whispered to herself.**

"**Sure you can."**

**Piper looked up. "Aerrow?" she asked. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."**

"**Gee, I thought you'd be happy to see me," the Sky Knight countered.**

"**I am, but Aerrow, you should be resting in the **_**Condor**_**. You're going to hurt yourself."**

"**I'm fine," Aerrow insisted, although he didn't seem nearly as vigorous as usual and still kept his weight off his wounded leg. It probably would have been better if he had used a crutch. However, Piper knew Aerrow wouldn't submit to that. He always had to rough it out.**

**Ignoring Piper's concern, Aerrow placed an arm around her shoulder and gestured toward the door again. "Would it be easier if I came with you?"**

**Piper didn't answer but kept her eyes on her feet. Aerrow took that as a yes. Guiding her (and using her for some support) Aerrow steered them toward the door. However, when he knocked, Piper quickly pulled away from him and flattened herself against the wall so that whoever answered wouldn't see her, leaving Aerrow to face the house resident alone.**

**Aerrow immediately recognized the resident as Thatcher when he answered the door. But this was not the same man he had once seen in Mr. Baker's shop accusing him and Radarr of being untrustworthy. This man sure looked like him, but he seemed smaller and sadder. "Yes?" he asked as he opened the door. He looked Aerrow over. "You look familiar . . ."**

**The Sky Knight held out his hand in greeting. "Thatcher, I'm Aerrow," he said, "of the Storm Hawks."**

**Thatcher shook Aerrow's hand, giving him a small smile. "I've heard about you," he said. "It's an honor. What can I help you with?"**

**Aerrow wondered exactly what would happen if he told Thatcher who he had been three years ago, but he decided against it. "I have whereabouts of your daughter."**

**Thatcher's face seemed to fall apart. Aerrow could see the worry and relief all rolled into one. "Piper," he said anxiously. "Is she alright?"**

**Aerrow was looking at Piper expectantly. Piper took a deep breath and removed herself from the wall to stand it front of Aerrow. "I'm right here, Dad."**

**Thatcher's face broke into a relieved smile. He pulled Piper into an embrace. "Oh, Piper!" he cried in relief. Seeing everything was going well, Aerrow slipped away quietly.**

**Piper turned a little pink. "Can't . . . breath!"**

"**Where have you been?" Thatcher exclaimed, loosening his grip. "Are . . . Are you wearing a Storm Hawks uniform?"**

"**Long story," Piper answered.**

**Thatcher herded her in the door. "Tell me . . ."**

* * *

**Piper went out to her Heliscooter after having a long talk with her father. She didn't see Aerrow's Skimmer anywhere nearby. She hoped that meant he had gone back to the **_**Condor**_** to take it easy, but she highly doubted it. Since when did Aerrow take it easy, no matter how much he needed rest? Besides, there was a place Piper wanted to visit, and she had a feeling Aerrow would be there.**

**She flew her Heliscooter west toward the hills. There it was—the cliff where Piper's mother had found the crystal now on her necklace, and the place where she met her two best friends. She landed at a wider part of the top of the cliff and was both happy and a little anxious to see Aerrow's Skimmer there as well. As glad as she was that he was there, she shook her head. At this rate, he'll never fully recover from his wounds.**

**Walking up to the edge of the cliff overlooking the valley, she saw him. Aerrow was sitting at the edge of the cliff, just watching the sunset. He must have gone back to the **_**Condor**_** at some point because he had picked up Radarr somewhere along the way. The little, furry co-pilot was curled next to Aerrow, flicking his tail.**

**Piper was wondering whether she should bother them or not when Radarr turned around and chirped to her. As always, Radarr had known she was there. Hearing him chirp, Aerrow turned around and smiled when he saw Piper. "Hey, Piper," he greeted.**

"**Hello, Sky Knight," Piper answered. "I thought I told someone to get back to the ship."**

"**Like you said," Aerrow countered, "I'm the Sky Knight. Doesn't that mean **_**I**_** give the orders?"**

**Piper came and sat down next to him. "That's what **_**you**_** think!" she laughed playfully.**

"**So," Aerrow asked, "how'd it go?"**

"**Well," Piper began, "he wasn't exactly happy with either of us when he heard why I ran away."**

"**I bet he was really mad at me."**

"**Yeah, but I made him see reason. After he got over that, he was actually kind of embarrassed when he realized the great Sky Knight Aerrow he was honored to meet was also the drifter that he had once falsely accused."**

"**I wondered how he would react to that." He leaned closer. "Are you staying here?"**

"**Maybe for a little while," Piper answered. "I got some things to catch up on." ****She looked out over the valley and the lake as the sun set behind the hills. "It's late. You should get back to the **_**Condor**_**." She stood and helped Aerrow to his feet. Standing up was still a small ordeal for him alone.**

"**What are **_**you**_** going to do****?" Piper asked him.**

**Aerrow grinned. "Places to go, things to see."**

"**When you're better," Piper reminded him. She grasped his shoulder. "You really worried me earlier. Don't overdo yourself."**

**Aerrow could see her concern. He pulled her into an embrace. "It's okay," he told her. "I'll take it easy."**

"**Like I'd believe **_**that**_**," Piper muttered sarcastically. She looked into his eyes. "Why do you have to be so **_**adventurous**_** all the time?"**

**Aerrow shrugged. "Just restless, I guess." Radarr leaped up on Piper's shoulder and gave a chirp of agreement.**

**Piper sighed. "I guess this is good-bye."**

"**Only for a little while," Aerrow assured her. They were still standing close together, almost touching. Aerrow clasped Piper's hands in his. "You're still going to be a Storm Hawk, aren't you?"**

"**As if I'd be anything else," Piper answered. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Be careful, okay?"**

**Aerrow nodded. "Alright." He got into his Skimmer and Radarr leaped into the cockpit. He flashed her one last smile, the smile he always saved just for her. Then he flew away.**

**Piper knew what that smile meant: **_**I love you.**_** "I love you, too," she whispered. Oh, yes, she loved him with all her heart. But she could never tame him, and she knew it. The wanderlust had hold of him. The only thing to do was follow when she was ready to drift again.**

* * *

I know that wasn't the most romantic seen ever, but my experience with romantic books and movies has taught me that sometimes the most romantic moments are not that "romantic" at all. In my favorite romantic moment on film, the characters don't even kiss. Go figure. Besides, they just started this relationship. You can't go into the kissing right away. Tell me what you think of this when you review.

Well, this is finally over. I'm going out of town tomorrow and probably won't have time to get online for awhile, but I'll be writing. My next fic will be a drabble series, so keep your eyes peeled for it. It should be up in about ten days or so.

Not bad for my first try at fanfiction, I must say.


End file.
